MLP: Aventuras en equestria
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: La princesa celestia tiene que recurrir a medidas extremas para proteger a sus queridos ponys ya que ya no tiene en su poder los elementos de la armonia e invoca a un grupo de extraños seres para defender su reino, aunque talvez tengan que protegerse ellos mismos de sus habitantes XD, Rated T Por mal lenguaje, idiotez, pervercion y tal vez cambie a M con un poco de sangre y sexo :3
1. Chapter 1

-Estas segura de esto Tía?- la princesa Luna no estaba del todo convencida por este "plan" de su hermana para poder defender equestria pues con los elementos de la armonía estaban sellados en el árbol estaban totalmente indefensos ante los ataques de otros reinos.

-Si querida hermana, es la mejor manera hasta que hallemos otra solución además que podría salir mal, solo llegaran aquí seres de corazón puro…o al menos que no sean regidos en sus actos por la maldad- susurro la ultima parte tratando de convencerse a si misma de que era una buena idea, pero valía la pena intentarlo para que sus pequeños Ponys no resultaran heridos o muertos.

-Esta bien Tía, confío en ti…- Luna empezó a canalizar su magia en el hechizo, mientras que Celestia generaba un circulo ritual con la suya, sus cuernos empezaron a brillar aun mas hasta el punto de que la habitación estaba completamente llena de luz, luego esta se apago de golpe y un viento abrió cinco ventanas, Luna estaba en el suelo agotada mientras Celestia analizaba el lugar-Cinco seres han llegado a este mundo para protegernos, solo esperemos que este mundo sea de su agrado y que no causen tantos problemas- comento para nadie pues la princesa de la noche cayo dormida por el cansancio.

* * *

**5 Horas después vayan a saber ustedes en que parte de equestria pues yo no soy guía de turistas**

* * *

-Hugh…que…carajos…alguien apague el sol cinco minutos mas…- Dijo una figura tirada de cabeza, cuando el sol siguió dándole en el rostro se levanto del suelo resignándose a que ya dejaría de soñar con… lo que sea que plagara su depravada mente en esos momentos-Donde rayos estoy, no es cerca de casa eso seguro- abrió los ojos solo para volver a cerrados de golpe- Mierda tanto color en esta porquería de paisaje hace que me duelan los conos y los bastoncillos-

* * *

Sujeto: Haruka Katsuraki

Edad: 18 años

Status: No tengo una puta idea de donde estoy parado y estoy molesto porque esta mierda de sol me detuvo de tirarme en sueños a una adorable gardevoir.

Raza: 60% Seraph 40% Humano

Sexo: Masculino

Altura: 1 metro 76 cm

Peso: 65 kilos

Descripción física: Tiene la tez pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro un poco largo y desprolijo, estaba vestido con un chaleco azul marino sin mangas, una remera de mangas largas negra, unos pantalones vaqueros y sandalias, llevaba guantes sin dedos y un collar con un cristal verde agua.

Pensamientos del autor sobre el personaje: Es un idiota y talvez lo mate en la primera oportunidad(se acerca alguien y le susurra al oído) como….ósea….el es mi oc… iiiiiiiiiiiiiii por eso digo que es un gran sujeto, inteligente, sagaz y muy bien parecido JAJAJAJAJAJA

* * *

-Juro que si esta es otra de tus bromas Deneb voy a cortarte esos largos y pedantes rizos que tienes con mi aureola- Dijo nuestro amigo Haruka, luego de acostumbrarse a la cacofonía cromática de este nuevo lugar, sin recibir respuesta aparente suspiro mientras una gota de sudor baja por su nuca, resignándose se concentro en su energía y de la nada una aureola azulada apareció en su cabeza mientras que 3 pares de alas blancas se desplegaban en su espalda, tomando vuelo se levanto para ver y su mandíbula cayo al suelo ,tras su espalda estaba una montaña, al sur un mar de árboles hasta donde alcanza la vista, al norte árboles y luego un desierto y al este mas árboles y lo que parecía ser una montaña muy a lo lejos con un castillo al lado.

-OK, ya no estamos en cansas Dorothy, como rayos llegue aquí- siguió hablando solo el sujeto desactivando sus celestiales características y volviendo al suelo- amigos si esta es otra de sus bromas no es muy divertida- miro a su alrededor esperando que alguien saliera y diera por terminada una muy elaborada broma pero no paso nada, resignándose a su…extravagante situación actual empezó a caminar hacia el este hacia adonde vio el castillo esperando encontrar ayuda y en el mejor de los casos una ducha y comida.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un reproductor de mp3 y unos auriculares, se los puso, y empezó a caminar dentro del bosque al ritmo de la rola de Breaking the habits del grupo Linkin Park., sin saber que le esperaba la aventura mas rara de toda su vida.

* * *

-Cuando encuentre al responsable de esto juro que voy a partirle toda la pinché cara-

Una figura avanzaba rápidamente a través de un denso bosque murmurando mil y una blasfemias al aire para aliviar el tenso estado en el que estaba, pues admítanlo, despertar en la copa de una árbol y caer, no saber donde estas y ser atacado por lobos de madera pone de humor terrible a cualquiera.

* * *

Nombre : Draco Noldin.

Edad:17 años

Status: Voy a rostizar al primer ser vivo que encuentre.

Raza: Nephilim Draconiano

Sexo: Masculino

Altura: 1 metro 80 cm.

Peso: 75 kilos

Descripción Física: Tiene la piel bronceada y cabello rojo picudo, tiene ojos amarillos y colmillos que sobresalen de su boca, viste un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones buzos negros, anda descalzo.

Pensamientos del autor sobre el personaje: Como es que ese mal nacido de rage soul se atreva a hacer un oc mas extravagante que el mío!, jeje le ira peor pero por ahora solo esto….jeje( empieza a escribir ).

* * *

Draco tubo un escalofrío en la nuca, como si alguien estuviera deseándole mala suerte o planeando en su contra, ignoro esta advertencia y siguió corriendo, escucho algo tras de si y se detuvo a investigar, vio un tronco hueco, demostrando gran inteligencia Decidió darle una patada al hueco para asustar a lo que sea que se escondió hay dentro y para su horror empezaron a salir abejas de este, corrió como poseso para escapar, pero con tanta mala suerte que se tropieza con una rama y por el impulso que tenia sale volando y se estrella contra un muy distraído Haruka que pasaba por el lugar, cayendo ambos por un risco, y terminando al borde de un río.

Cuando se recobro se encontró cara a cara con un sujeto, sin ganas de disculparse ni explicar lo que paso, pensó en irse antes de que reaccionara, rápidamente se levanto y vio que quedaron cerca de un río, cuando iba a alejarse escucho un grito con una voz femenina.

-KYAAAAAAAAA UN PAR DE PERVERTIDOS QUIEREN ESPIARME MIENTRAS ME BAÑO- Dijo la voz, el se volteo a ver y en menos de lo que puedes decir guacamole Draco se había desmayado, gran cantidad de sangre salía de su nariz y una sonrisa idiota estaba dibujada en su rostro.

La chica que grito se dirigió a la orilla para empezar a vestirse mientras pensaba como castigar a ese par de imbéciles, y reconsiderando si fue una buena idea el bañarse hay en primer lugar….

**Flashback.**

**-**Donde estoy, llevo dos horas caminando y solo encuentro mas árboles, talvez jamás salga de aquí, además que estoy sucia y no desayune….QUIERO UN MUFFIN AHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito la chica en su desesperación, no le agradaba no haber despertado en su cama y sin un apropiado desayuno.

* * *

Sujeto: Rei Deneb

Edad: 19 años

Sexo: Femenino

Status: Quiero llorar, necesito una cama y quiero mi desayuno T-T.

Raza: 50% Sucubus , 50% Viera

Altura: 1metro 75 cm

Peso: NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO.

Descripción Física: Tiene la piel de un color marrón claro, ojos lavanda y cabello de color blanco, con un par de orejas de conejo con pelo del mismo color que su piel, pequeñas alas de demonio en su espalda y una cola larga y con punta, tiene pechos copa B+ y esta vestida con una falda larga de color verde y una remera roja holgada, un collar con un cristal rosado estaba en su cuello.

Pensamientos del autor sobre el personaje: Es bonita si pero como fue mi hermana Nigthmare quien la diseño no me agrada nada, pero tampoco puedo fastidiarla como a Draco porque entonces alguien va a matarme.

* * *

Rei estaba preocupada, ¿Qué pasaría si no vuelve a casa? ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a sus padres y a sus amigos? ¿volvería a comer un muffin otra vez? Esta y otras cosas mas pasaban por su mente, cuando escucho un río a la distancia, se emoción pues al aparecer acostada en un bosque estaba muy sucia y en su opinión un baño era totalmente necesario, llego a la oriya y se maravillo con la pureza, se desnudo y empezó a bañarse cuando sonó algo atrás de si y vio como un par de chicos cayeron hay, uno de ellos se levanto y ella reacciono como cualquier otra chica en su posición…

**Fin del Flashback**

Luego de vestirse con toda la ira que tenia mas la frustración de no haber desayunado ayudaron a darle fuerza para convertir a Draco en un montón deforme, difícilmente vivo y adolorido despojo de hombre, cuando termino con el se dirigió a hacer lo mismo con el otro pero se sorprendió al reconocer al sujeto que estaba reaccionando

-Haruka que rayos haces aquí?-

-Tu dímelo Rei, fuiste tu la que nos trajo a esta porquería de lugar- Pregunto el aludido al reincorporarse.

-No, estaba en mi casa anoche y cuando desperté estaba en este bosque, tienes alguna idea de donde estamos-

- Siiii se exactamente donde estamos, por eso es que estaba vagando por el bosque esperando ser arrollado por un inepto pelirrojo- Respondió con un claro tono de sarcasmo Haruka.

-Y cual era tu plan cerebrito ¿ vagar hasta que te mueras en este lugar?-

-No, cuando llegue me volé para reconocer el lugar y vi un castillo, como 30 Km. al este de aquí, tal vez encontremos ayuda hay…oye Rei que vamos a hacer con el cabeza de fósforo, nos lo llevamos o lo dejamos aquí- Pregunto Haruka en un tono desinteresado señalando a Draco.

-Vamos a llevárnoslo, talvez necesitemos una mula de carga- Respondió Rei con simpleza, pero les llamo la atención un bulto muy grande a la orilla del lago, Haruka siendo quien es tomo un palo y empezó a picar al bulto hasta que murmuro algo y se volteo, mostrando que estaba vivo y que tenia una peculiar mascara.

* * *

Sujeto: Doragon Tenshi Akumu Lector.

Edad: 23 años

Sexo: ?(el cuerpo te dice una cosa, el cabello otra pero la mascara nada) hombre

Raza: 20 % Nephilim draconiano, 40% ángel, 40% demonio.

Altura: 1,75 cm

Peso: 78 kilos

Descripción Física:Cabello largo hasta los hombros; la mitad derecha de blanco y la mitad izquierda de negro, orejas puntiagudas, Vestimenta Una mascara; la mitad derecha era la mitad de la mascara feliz del teatro de color negro y el ojo y boca plateados, y la mitad izquierda era la mitad de la mascara triste del teatro de color blanco y el ojo y boca dorados, un traje y pantalon de vestir; la mitad derecha de negro y la mitad izquierda de blanco, una corbata de moño; la mitad derecha de blanco y la izquierda de negro, un par de guantes; el derecho es blanco con el simbolo del yang en la parte superior y el izquierdo de negro con el simbolo de ying en la parte superior, y zapatos; el derecho de blanco y el izquierdo de negro

Pensamientos del autor: Rayos es la descripción mas larga de todas, en mi opinión el creador del personaje no se decidió en si seria blanco o negro y por eso lo convirtió un ser totalmente monocromático.

* * *

Lec estaba profundamente dormido, algo que hay que reconocer como proeza si llegas a un mundo extraño dormido y aterrizas en un río, del cual ni te diste cuenta y seguiste durmiendo en el hasta que llegaste a una orilla para ser picado por alguien sin nada mejor que hacer.

-Y que hacemos con este Rei- Pregunto Haruka el cual seguía picando la mascara del sujeto con una rama.

Con una vena hinchada en la frente Rei se acerco a Haruka y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza mientras gritaba

-IDIOTA TRAELO A LA ORILLA Y DEJA YA ESA MALDITA RAMA-

-OK, OK solo ya no me pegues- Respondió el con un enorme chichon en la cabeza arrastrando no muy cuidadosamente al enmascarado, cuando estaba en tierra firme miro a Rei y dijo.

-Y cual es el plan?-

-Esperamos que este par se despierte, los interrogamos y nos vamos al castillo, ese es el plan.- Respondió ella cruzando los brazos con una mirada orgullosa de si misma.

-Enserio pensaste en todo eso tu sola Rei, rayos este mundo si que te esta cambiando- respondió con una sonrisa y se echo a correr para escapar de las irritadas y enojadas manos de su amiga.

Continuara….

* * *

**Shadow: hola a todos, este es un nuevo proyecto que estoy empezando, aunque aun trabajo en mi obra maestra esto es lo que publicare por mientras, gracias a Rage Soul y a Dragón Lector por sus ocs, esto será una comedia/aventura, aunque no vaya a actualizarla muy seguido es obvio que voy a continuarla, a por cierto necesito un quinto oc para completar el grupo y luego también antagonistas para ellos, mándenme sus ideas para ayudarme por PM, no hay ningún tipo de restricción para el oc, puede ser de cualquier realidad, raza, genero pero por favor no quiero un Mary stu o godlikes, ya estoy trabajando en un enemigo godlike asíque no necesito otro :3 . Matta- ne**


	2. Amigos?

10 minutos de persecución después Rei finalmente atrapo a Haruka, ahora el estaba acostado en el suelo, ella estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas sobre su cintura mientras sostenía sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Haru, ella lo observo de manera lasciva, Haru por su parte estaba sudando mares del nerviosismo, Rei se lamió los labios y con una voz sensual dijo-Bueno Haru… juguemos un juego, yo preguntare algo y cuando me des una respuesta convincente voy a dejarte ir, hasta entonces….- Ella estiro uno de lo s brazos de el hasta su pecho, mientras lo miraba provocativamente, estaba a punto de obligarlo a tocar uno de sus senos cuando…..- ¿Por qué te pegas solo? Pregunto empujando la mano de Haru y obligándolo a golpearse el rostro-¿Qué hace que te pegues solo?. Y volvió a golpearlo sin darle oportunidad de responder, siguió con la misma rutina por unos 5 min. hasta que Haru respondió-. Pocfque soyff un ifdiota que nofff sabe cerraf la boca- respondió con la boca toda hinchada y moretones en el rostro.

-Exacto y que no se te olvide, ahora hazme un favor y ya cúrate que te vez patético con el rostro todo estropeado- Respondió Rei soltando su brazo y levantándose, una luz ilumino rostro de Haru y su rostro estaba sano otra vez- Que tenga un factor sanador no significa que no me duela…..loca- susurro la ultima parte pero lastimosamente fue escuchado –Que dijiste?- Pregunto con una tierna voz que le daría pesadillas a Fredy Kruger , Haru palideció de miedo y empezó a mover sus manos frente a su cuerpo a modo de barrera, mientras repetía -Nada, No dije nada jajajajajaja-

-Así me gusta…oye se esta despertando- dijo Rei señalando a Draco, el cual se estaba levantando de manera lenta y forzosa-Que rayos….- Cuando alzo la mirada se sonrojo un poco al ver parada frente a el a la chica que vio bañándose,, dando gala de valentía, y honor…. Se arrodillo frente a ella con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de los ojos.

-Que le pasa?- Pregunto Rei.

-Talvez es un masoquista…-Agrego Haru

-Perdona mi vida, o aterradora chica con orejas de conejo, no volveré a hacer algo tan impropio pero por favor no me mates-Dijo Draco aterrado, es obvio que ser golpeado por una chica furiosa es mas traumatizante de lo que parecen

.-Er.…si claro lo que digas…..que onda con este sujeto- dijo lo ultimo susurrando solo para que Haru la escuche.

-Yo creo que es un idiota, lo cual no es muy diferente de masoquista si me preguntas- Respondió el de la misma manera.

-Alguno de ustedes podría decirme donde estamos?- Pregunto Draco reincorporándose- Desperté en la copa de un árbol y pelee contra animales de madera antes de llegar aquí-

-No tengo idea- Respondió secamente Rei

-Estoy en las mismas, aunque vi un castillo a lo lejos y me dirigía hacia allá antes dé que tu me atropellaras- La voz de Haruka se puso molesta al final

-Eso pasa por ponerte en mi camino imbecil.-

-¿Imbecil? Tu eres el que no ve por donde va idiota-

-Dímelo en la cara perra.-

-I-D-I-O-T-A- Deletreo Haru, Draco iba a golpearlo cuando de golpe se detuvo al igual que Haru, que iba a esquivar el golpe, Miraron al suelo y vieron que sus sombras eran mas oscuras de lo que deberían, Rei los miro a ambos con molestia, tanto Haru como Draco palidecieron bajo esa mirada, -Ya dejaran de pelearse reinas del drama para ayudarme a despertar al inútil de la mascara y talvez saber que rayos asemos aquí-

-Lo que diga señorita- Respondió Draco aterrado.

-Si como quieras….problemática- Bufo Haru.

Miraron a Lec y este seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

-Tengo una idea para despertarlo, Ayúdenme a llevarlo hay arriba- Dijo Rei mirando le barranco por donde su amigo cayo, con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en el rostro, ambos sin ganas de ser reprendidos otra vez la obedecieron, si supieran lo que pasaría con el sujeto de la mascara sentirían una gran pena por el.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque everfree.**

* * *

Un unicornio amarillo caminaba lentamente a trabes de la espesa maleza, seria raro ver a alguien tan tranquilo en tan peligroso lugar pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era una pequeña niña que viaja a sobre su espalda- Cuanto falta para que lleguemos Señor Dusk-Pregunto la niña

* * *

Nombre : Adriana

Edad: 13 Años

Status: (cantando) En un bosque montado un unicornio voy :3

Raza: 50% Humana, 50% Driad

Altura: 1.20 cm.

Peso 40 kilos.

Apariencia física: Piel morena, cabello verde pasto, largo y lacio con algunas flores en el, ojos amarillos, viste un vestido amarillo pálido hasta las rodillas y una sandalias cafés.

Pensamientos del autor obre el personaje: KAWAI!

* * *

-Ya falta poco pequeña, cuando lleguemos a ponyville, conocerás a mi hermana y a su novia, a mis amigos y amigas a todos allí, talvez podremos averiguar como llegaste a este mundo- Respondió el unicornio, dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña y cerrando su ojo visible.

-Esta bien, espero llegar pronto…- dijo con suavidad y ternura la niña, el unicornio no podía evitar recordar a su hermana cuando la escuchaba,-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- escucharon un grito desgarrador a la lejanía del lugar, la pequeña se apretó con fuerza del unicornio y este decidió apurar el paso, tantos años vagando le hicieron subestimar al bosque everfree y ese grito lo puso alerta de golpe.

* * *

**5 Min. Antes, en el barranco donde están los otros 4.**

* * *

Rei estaba atajando a Doragon, Draco y Haru miraban entre fascinados y aterrados de lo que estaría por pasar.

-Rei estas segura de que esto es necesario- Dijo Haru

-Estaba dormido en un río, creo que solo esto tendrá la potencia para despertarlo- respondió divertida Rei.

Usando su cola le dio un pequeño empujo a Doragon, echándolo del barranco, mostrando que no uso sus manos para empujarlos pues estas….estaban sosteniendo el elástico de su ropa interior, dándole a Doragon el máximo estirón de calzones de toda la historia, y el resultado fue tan Ovio como esperado, un grito de agonía y dolor fue escuchado en todo el bosque, Haru y Draco se cubrieron sus partes nobles como reflejo al observar tan despiadado acto contra la masculinidad.

* * *

**4 Min. De disculpas y explicaciones después.**

* * *

Todos ya se habían presentado, comentado como llegaron aquí y que es lo que sabían.

-Todos estábamos dormidos antes de ser transportados no?- Pregunto Doragon, su voz era serena y profunda.

-Si- Respondieron Draco y Rei.

-Este….no exactamente…- Respondió Haruka, el cual ya podía sentir un flashbacks llegándole.

* * *

**Flashbacks.**

* * *

En una gran habitación un grupo de Ángeles estaban rodeando a alguien, había música fuerte, bocaditos y bebidas, una típica fiesta de adolescentes, Todos los presentes coreaban al mismo tiempo-FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!-

En el centro de ellos Haruka y otro ángel, estaban tomando un liquido de dudosa procedencia de unos enormes vasos de cristal, ambos parecían estar compitiendo, Haruka logro terminar su bebida antes y luego de soltar su vaso grito

-EN TU CARA MALNACIDO!- el otro ángel no se tomo muy bien esto y mostrando un gran espíritu de competición le rompió su vaso en la cabeza a Haruka apagándole las luces al coro de las voces que decían –PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!-

* * *

**Fin del flashbacks**

* * *

….Y eso fue lo ultimo que hice antes de despertar aquí- Respondió Haruka, Draco lo miraba con fastidio, Doragon solo se mantuvo impasible y Rei pues se había hecho un facepalm cuando llego a la parte de la competencia y aun no se quito la mano de la cara.

-OK, casi todos dormíamos cuando nos trajeron aquí, alguien tiene un plan para averiguar donde estamos-

-Si, vi un castillo al este de aquí, porque no vamos hay en el mejor de los casos nos enteramos de que paso y como podemos volver a casa- Respondió Haru recuperando el entusiasmo.

Todos asintieron y volvieron a moverse los 4 juntos hacia el castillo, ignorando un gran grupo de manticoras y timberwolf que los habían marcado como presas.

Continuara.

* * *

**OK este es el cap 2, lo saque mas pronto de lo que planeaba pero me gusto bastante y quise continuar, sobre los personajes ya tengo completa la lista de héroes y ya tengo un par de villanos, pero si tienen ideas no duden en mandármelas, dejen reviews dejando sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo cap Matta-ne**


	3. Seriedad, peleas y llegamos al destino

Nuestros héroes avanzaban a trabes del bosque everfree,ç cada uno a su manera, Draco y Lec se mantenían alerta por cualquier cosa y se preparaban para contraatacar, Rei flotaba al ras del suelo, usando sus pequeñas alas de demonio y diciendo que era mas fácil que caminar, u Haru pues avanzaba completamente ignorante de todo a su alrededor, con unos auriculares puesto mientras tarareaba la canción "Warheit" del grupo Yousei Teikoku, tanta tranquilidad era inquietante.

-TODOS EN GUARDIA!- Exclamo Draco, todos se pusieron alerta de golpe, pero no fue suficiente para Haru que al girar una manticora salto de entre los arbustos, mordió su brazo izquierdo y con el impulso que traía se lo arranco del todo.

-MALDITA SEA, MI BRAZO- Exclamo adolorido el chico seraph, pero para sorpresa de Lec y Draco una luz ilumino la zona y cuando paro, el brazo de Haru estaba hay otra vez, solo que sin el jirón de ropa que le arranco la manticora.

-Eso te pasa por descuidarte en un lugar peligroso imbecil- Le dijo Rei dándole un zape en la cabeza, todos se pusieron espalda contra espalda para esperar el siguiente ataque, aclararían sus dudas después.

-Cuantos son?- Pregunto Haru

-Como 15 o 20, no llevan siguiendo mucho tiempo- Respondió con seriedad Lec

-Bien esto será interesante- Menciono Draco antes de que sus ojos brillaran en rojo y unas llamas envolvieran sus manos.

-Esto será problemático…pero no pelear será mas doloroso así que…que importa…- Menciono Haru desganado mientra una aureola aparecía sobre su cabeza.

-No vas a usar tu forma completa Imbecil- Menciono Rei mientras se ponía en una pose de batalla.

-Tener 3 pares de alas seria una desventaja en este lugar tan cerrado- Respondió el aludido.

-Atentos…- Dijo Lec abriendo un pequeño portal y sacando un Bara Bo de acero.

De entre los árboles unas 10 manticoras y unos 7 timberwolf salieron, empezando a rodear de una manera intimidante a los Heroes, sabían que este seria un día interesante.

Uno de los Timberwolf salto hacia Draco, el cual lo recibió con un Golpe en el rostro, con sus manos en llamas y su gran fuerza característica de su raza acabo con el Timberwolf en ese instante, los otros decidieron atacar en grupos, Tres de ellos trataron de golpear a Lec, el primero trato de golpearlo con sus garras, el enmascarado bloqueo el golpe , dio un paso hacia atrás, y golpeo en la cabeza a otro que trato de morderlo, los otros dos saltaron hacia el en unísono pero haciendo gala de sus reflejos los esquivo y conecto algunos golpes que los dejo fuera de combate.

Cuatro manticoras trataron de unirse a la lucha pero fueron incapaces de moverse, Rei las había atrapado, se acerco mientras un aura lila envolvía sus manos, golpeando con las palmas a las manticoras, estas quedaron noqueadas al instante, una quinta manticoras salto hacia ella pero lo esquivo mostrando gran agilidad, tocando suavemente con sus palmas a la manticoras esta también quedo noqueada.

Haruka se enfrentaba a los tres últimos timberwolf, se acercaron a el rápidamente, el extendió su palma y grito –JIHAD!- un circulo runico plateado apareció al instante en su palma, y una gran fuerza empujo a los Timberwolf, destrozándolos por completo, luego de mirar hacia atrás para ver a Draco, Lec y Rei neutralizar a las ultimas manticoras, Cuando terminaron todos estaban relativamente ilesos, aunque también cansados, Draco se reincorporo y dijo –Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no se de esos leones con partes extra pero los lobitos de madera se reconstruyen dentro de poco tiempo-

-No…te preocupes por eso- Respondió Haru-Yo me encargo-

Alzo sus manos sobre su cabeza y acumulo energía en su aureola, se formo una esfera sobre su cabeza y dijo –FE!- la bola de luz se desmaterializo y una energía verdosa se vio abandonando los restos de los Timberwolf.

-Eh purificado sus restos, no volverán a levantarse, alguien esta herido?-Pregunto el.

-No estamos bien, son solo algunos raspones no te preocupes- Respondió Rei.

Todos continuaron su camino pero mas precavidos que antes, luego de caminar por unas horas Draco hizo la pregunta que quería hacer desde que empezó el ataque.

-Oye chico ángel, vimos como esa cosa te arranco el brazo, ¿ como es que aun lo tienes?-

Lec también puso atención pues eso le daba curiosidad, esa herida era demasiado seria para una técnica de curación ordinaria.

-Pues soy parte humano parte seraph, las seraph son Ángeles de alto rango hechas de energía pura y pues eso me permite regenerar mi cuerpo físico humano sin importar la severidad del daño, siempre y cuando tenga energías- Respondió el con simpleza.

-Debe ser muy útil- Contesto el pelirrojo.

-Sep, pero no por eso duele menos-

Luego de eso continuaron su camino en un aburrido silencio, hasta que dejaron el bosque y se llevaron las sorpresas de sus vidas, al pie del castillo estaba un pequeño pueblo, lo cual no era muy raro, sino que sus habitantes eran lo impresionante.

-Oigan…soy solo yo o este lugar parece sacado de los acaramelados sueños de una niña de 6 años de edad- Dijo Haru con un tono de asombro en su voz.

-Tu también estas viendo un pueblo empalagosamente colorido lleno de caballos multicolores en miniatura- Pregunto Rei desconcertada.

-Si, ya también lo veo- menciono Lec, OK talvez el no podía "verlo" en el estricto sentido de la palabra pero también sabia que estaba hay.

-Hijos de su puta madre, que pasa con esta mierda de universo- Exclamo molesto Draco.

-Que les parece si vamos y preguntamos que es este lugar- Concluyo Haru, resignándose, sus últimos pensamientos antes de marchar fueron " Esto será demasiado problemático…".

Continuara.

* * *

**Capitulo nuevo, talvez me salio un poco corto pero ya quería llegar a la parte en que nuestros "Héroes" Conocieran a los ecuestres, aun están abiertas las casillas para enemigo, aunque solo aceptare dos últimos antes de cerrarlos, lean y dejen comentarios que estos ayudan mucho.**

**Aquí voy a dar una ligera intro de las técnicas usadas por nuestros personajes hasta ahora.**

**Draco: **

**Garras Ígneas: Envuelve sus manos en llamas para proporcionar mas daño al combate directo, también pueden causar quemaduras serias y ser lanzados como proyectiles por los usuarios experimentados.**

**Lec:**

**Brecha: Una dimensión de bolsillo en la cual es capaz de guardar objetos inanimados y sacarlos cuando necesite usarlos.**

**Rei:**

**Sombra tullida: Fija al blanco en un punto inmovilizándolo usando su sombra, el rango del ataque es medio y la duración no es muy larga a menos que se mantenga un flujo constante de energía.**

**Ultimo suspiro: Enfocando mana en las palmas el usuario es capas de incapacitar enemigos al establecer contacto directo con estas, solo es efectivo si se apoya la palma por completo**

**Haruka:**

**Jihad: Impulso de energía santa, al concentrarse en una zona el usuario es capaz de empujar con una gran fuerza al blanco en la dirección contraria.**

**Fe: Usando energía de luz el usuario purifica el área de todo tipo de energía residual.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap, los héroes descubren el porque de estar hay y se conocen con las mane six, que pasara? Matta-ne.**


	4. El Depredador

Opening: Pinky Jones( Momoiro Clover Z )

* * *

Todos los habitantes de ponyville estaban ocupados con sus vidas, algunos comerciando, otros jugando, cosas comunes en un reino tan pacifico, del Horizonte se aproximaba una rara criatura, andaba en dos patas, y tenia muy poco pelaje, pareciendo el único pelaje visible era unas mechas pelirrojas en su melena, su rostro era muy redondo y nada común.

Se acerco al primer pony que vio, al cual resulto ser Cherilee, la terrestre sudaba frío al ver a la extraña criatura acercarse, el horrible ser se apoyo en su pata izquierda y dijo .Buenos Di….- No pudo terminar pues Cherilee puso pies en polvorosa apenas el abrió la boca, mientras gritaba –UN DEPREDADOR!-y se fue corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo, todos lo de mas habitantes miraron a la extraña criatura y vieron sus pupilas rasgadas, sus prominentes colmillos y sus garras afiladas y se desencadeno en evento tan predecible como ridículo, todos los habitantes empezaron a galopar en dirección contraria mientras gritaban despavoridos. Draco se quedo inmóvil hay, tratando de descubrir que rayos paso- Estupidos caballos en miniatura….-

* * *

Uno de los guardias Crepusculares corría a trabes de los pasillos del castillo, uno de los habitantes en medio de la histeria le había dicho sobre la presencia de un ser extraño y hostil en el pueblo, todos sus compañeros se estaban alistando mientras el iba a avisarle a la princesa Twiligth, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que fallo en oír un constante jadeo femenino al acercarse a la alcoba de la Princesa.

Cuando entro en la habitación, se sorprendió y se encontró interrumpiendo el sueño húmedo de todo macho que se respete.

La princesa Twiligth estaba "intimando" con su novia Fluttershy, ¾ partes de su cuerno metido en….. ustedes entienden, no daré mas detalles pues aun no quiero subir esto a Rated M.

-TWILIGHT!- Grito la Pegaso color mantequilla alcanzando el orgasmo, mientras Twiligth sacaba su cuerno y la miraba complacida, alzo la mirada, y se encontró con la mirada atónita y de extrema felicidad de uno de sus guardias, usando por primera vez el conjuro de la voz real grito-**PORQUE OSAS INTERRUMPIR ESTE MOMENTO!**!- La potente voz aterro al guardia, quien si Moria luego de dar su mensaje, moriría feliz.

-L-l-los –h-a-a-ab-i-i-tantes d-d-e-l-l p-u-pu-pueblo-es-capan de un de-depredador_ Dijo tartamudeando el guardia, nadie podría mantener la calma ante un ser con un poder casi divino que esta enfadado justo con tigo.

Twiligth perdió parte de su enojo al saber esto, aunque aun estaba molesta con el guardia y luego le enseñaría que nadie debe interrumpir el tiempo con su novia pero ahora esto era mas importantes.

-Prepara a todos los guardias y llama a mis amigas, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos-

-Si su alteza- Respondió el guardia saliendo a cumplir sus ordenes y agradeciendo a todas las deidades el hecho de haber salido vivo de esa situación.

Recuperando la compostura empezó a arreglar el desastre que era, no podría encarar a un posible depredador viéndose tan mal, fallo al notar un par de cascos que se le acercaron por la espalda hasta que estos la envolvieron en un abrazo, sintió una serie de besos subiendo por su nuca y en su oído una voz suave susurro.

-Continuamos donde nos quedamos Twi….- Sonó sensualmente la voz de su amante en su oído.

-Ahora no, tal vez luego podremos…aaaaaaaaaah- Gimió al sentir la lengua de la Pegaso pasar por su cuello.

-Pero yo te quiero ahora…- Volvió a sonar la misma voz con un tono ligeramente mas imperativo.

La alicornio lavanda se giro y encaro a su novia empezando a besarla, cumplirá sus pedidos con gusto, total el depredador podría esperar unos 10 minutos mas, no es así?.

* * *

En ese momento, limites del bosque everfree.

* * *

Un unicornio amarillo y de crin magneta abandonaba el bosque de everfree con una pequeña niña en su espalda, Dusk se sentía bien de volver a ponyville, dejo el lugar hace algunos meses para ir en una estupida aventura con su mejor amigo Rage Soul, y aunque el Pegaso se hizo de mas amigos y continuo con su viaje ya había sido suficiente para el unicornio, el cual de vuelta a su hogar se encontró con una pequeña niña humana en el bosque everfree y la trajo consigo, para mantenerla segura, en vez de ser recibido por la calma y tranquilidad habitual de ponyville, se encontró a todos los habitantes corriendo como pollos decapitados por el pueblo.

-Por que corren así señor Dusk- Pregunto la pequeña Adriana al ver a los otros ponys galopando como ovejas descarriadas.

-Es un instinto herbívoro, a la menor señal de peligro empezamos a correr a donde sea para escaparnos, al carecer de depredadores naturales, una gran parte de nuestra población es constante mente afectada por la histeria en masa por cualquier nimiedad, de hay las constantes y absurdas estampidas- Respondió con un ligero tono de vergüenza en su voz.

-Sujétate pequeña Adriana, nos transportare al pueblo a ver que es lo que pasa- La pequeña niña asintió y se agarro con fuerza de el, ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz aguamarina.

* * *

Los otros luego de ver el despliegue social de Draco se acercaron a el, el cual seguía observando a lo lejos, como tratando de de entender que rayos paso.

-Fiuuuuuuu, viejo sabia que estabas feo pero espantar a todo un pueblo es un nuevo record- Haru dijo dándole ligeros golpecitos en el hombro-Fue tan pateti…UGH- Draco enterró sus garras en el estomago del chico seraph, retiro su mano ensangrentada y vio como luego de un destello de luz Haru estaba sano otra vez.

-Que pueda sanarme de todo esto no significa que puedas tratar de matarme a cada rato Idiota- Dijo Haru Escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Déjame en paz Mal nacido-

En eso un destello de luz se vio en el pueblo y un Unicornio amarillo montado por una niña pequeña apareció a unos metros de ellos, Rei avanzo para tratar de socializar con la pequeña unicornia amarilla que se le apareció.

-Hola linda unicornio, me llamo Rei y esos tarados de hay atrás son mis amigos, podrías decirnos donde estamos- Dijo Rei mirando a Dusk.

El unicornio amarillo la miro con un Tic en su ojo visible y respondió- Primero que nada soy un chico, que tenga el pelaje amarillo y mi crin sea muy larga no me hace una chica, en segunda ustedes están en ponyville, un pueblo en que es parte del imperio ecuestre, y donde reside la princesa Twiligth Sparkle- Respondió molesto, pues aunque no lo admitiera, lo confundían por una chica bastante a menudo-

Rei lo miro apenada, y luego se fijo en la pequeña niña que estaba a sus espaldas, la cual se estaba escondiendo de su vista apenada, pero el unicornio la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decirle.

-Que son ustedes y que hacen en este lugar?, ¿ Y que pasa con esos dos de hay atrás?-.

El unicornio señalo con su pesuña hacia donde Draco y Haru estaban en un vaivén de insultos, Lec observaba cual partido de Tenis las estocadas verbales que se lanzaban, y Rei los miro con enojo, cuando se percataron de su mirada, Draco se callo al instante, mientras que Haru se acercaba a ella para interactuar con Dusk.

-Hola mi nombre es Haruka, pero puedes decirme Haru, como te llamas pequeña?- Pregunto Haru al unicornio.

El rostro de Dusk era una colección de Tics Nerviosos, se calmo para no atacar a los extraños, y haciendo una nota mental de teñir su crin en negro, respondió –Mi nombre es Dusk Shade, soy un unicornio MACHO, y si preguntas estamos en el pueblo de ponyville, parte del reino soberano de equestria y este pueblo es gobernado por la princesa Twiligth Sparkle- Se sintió una vibración en el suelo – Y hablando de ella allí viene- Termino señalando con una pesuña a un pelotón de Ponys de las tres razas, todos portando flamantes armaduras doradas y como símbolo en el pecho una estrella con chispas de magia a su alrededor, Detrás de ellos la princesa avanzaba, con un andar decidió, ligeramente despeinada y con una bufanda, y usando la voz real dijo –**SOY LA PRINCESA TWILIGTH SPARKLE, DIGANME A QUE BIENEN A NUESTRO PACIFICO PUEBLO A ESPANTAR A SUS HABITANTES**- aun no controlaba del todo ese conjuro, por lo cual su voz se paso un poco de decibeles, aturdiendo a Haru, Dusk, Rei y Adriana, y gracias a sus sentidos supersensibles noqueo a Draco y a Lec.

Pero como todo en este universo parece cooperar en contra de nuestro héroes, algo aterrizo n muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, levantando una estela de humo, nadie podía ver que había detrás pero todos tenían un mal presentimiento sobre eso, sep este día no hacia nada mas que mejorar.

Continuara.

Ending: Torukesutanika ( Hi-Five-Camp)

* * *

Omake: Histerizando.

Esena 1:

Un Haruka versión chibi avanzaba hacía el pueblo, en esta forma además de la apariencia de Chibi estándar el tenia una aureola sobre su cabeza todo el tiempo, se acerco a Cherilee, cuando trato de hablarle ella escapo gritando –KYAAAAAAAAAA EL FANTASMA DE UN MONO SIN PELO- Empezando la estampida.

Escena 2:

Una Rei versión chibi avanzaba hacia ponyville, en esta forma además de la apariencia chibi estándar, ella flotaba sobre el suelo en todo momento, y su cola de demonio reaccionaba con sus emociones, cuando se acerco a Cherilee , trato de hablarle, solo para ver a esta escapando mientras gritaba –KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UN DEMONIO VIENE A DEBORAR MI ALMA- Empezando la estampida.

Escena 3:

Un Lec versión chibi avanzaba hacia ponyville, en esta forma además de la apariencia chibi estándar, su mascara reaccionaba imitando los gestos que debería hacer un rostro normal, cuando se acerco a Cherilee , trato de hablarle, solo para ver a esta escapando mientras gritaba –KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UNA MASCARA EMBRUJADA QUIERE ROBAR MI ROSTRO- Empezando la estampida.

La lección de hoy: "Si en un grupo se ponen histéricos, mantengan la calma y entren en pánico uno a la vez"

* * *

**Shadow: Yeah, cap nuevo, y en el siguiente capitulo ara aparición uno de los primeros villanos, así que esperen una mejor escena de acción que en el cap anterior y mas idioteces por parte de todos, dejen reviews diciéndome que piensan y los veré en el próximo cap, los Oc. de villanos ya solo tienen una casilla disponible, cualquier idea que quieran que aparezca Mandela, Matta-ne!**


	5. El malvado

Opening: Pinki Jones (Momoiro Clover Z)

La nube de polvo era intensa y nadie podía distinguir nada dentro de el, los guardias y Rei estaban alertas, pero Dusk, Twiligth y Haru estaban en Shock, lo que sea que aterrizo hay tenia un poder mágico desmesurado, -MALOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito el ser desde dentro de el polvo y lanzo una gran cantidad de Lava a como si fuera una especie de manguera a presión, Haru reacciono, activando sus poderes, sus alas y su aureola grito –GUARDIA CELESTIAL! – Extendió los brazos y una gran pared de energía celeste se formo frente a los presentes, deteniendo el ataque, el polvo se disperso dejando ver al agresor.

* * *

Nombre: Mesogog

Alias: Lava Storm.

Raza: Humano?

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 500 años, talvez mas, tal vez menos, quien sabe?

Altura: 1, 79 cm

Status: SOY MALO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

Descripción Física: Tiene el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, tez pálida y ojos azules, tiene una barba, una armadura roja cubre casi del todo su cuerpo.

Comentarios del Autor: El creador del personaje, Flashsentry94 le gusto la idea de que su oc simplemente llegara y causara caos y destrucción, y quien soy yo para no hacerle caso :3.

* * *

-Malo, malo malo, jajajajajajajaja. Decía Lava Storm mientras lanzaba bolas de lava contra la barrera de Haru, esta se debilitaba con cada golpe.

-Princesa Pervertida llévate a tus soldados, mis amigos y yo nos encargaremos de este loco- Haru dijo mientra miraba la bufanda de Twiligth.

-NO SOY PERVERTIDA!- Respondió enojada y un poco sonrojada la aliconio lavanda.

-No? Pues porque escondes algo con esa bufanda, además puedo oler que hace menos de diez minutos tuviste un orgasmo- Dijo con un tono ligeramente burlón el Seraph.

Twiligth tenia todas las sombras de color rojo en su rostro, y tartamudeando respondió-C-c-co-o-omo s-sab-bes e-s-so- so-l-lo-p-por-m-mi-a-roma- Era imposible que se ponga mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

La Barrera estaba a punto de ceder pues Lava Storm no dejaba de lanzarle proyectiles, el Seraph se giro con una sonrisa y dijo- No lo sabia, simplemente lo dije para ver como reaccionabas y ya tuve mi respuesta jejeje- Sonrío lascivamente.

Cada uno de los presentes reacciono de manera distinta.

Rei quería regañar a su amigo por no tomar a ese lunático de lava con seriedad.

Twiligth imploraba que la tierra se la tragase en ese momento.

Adriana trataba de descifrar que significaba orgasmo y que es lo que el chico de las alas le dijo a la princesa para avergonzarla así.(Es taaaaaaaan inocente KAWAI!)

Los guardias, algunos miraban incrédulos a la princesa, otros miraban con celos a uno de sus compañeros y uno solo se regodeaba de ver los rostros de esos ineptos que no le creyeron cuando les contó lo que vio.

Dusk por su parte estaba invocando cada gramo de control y seriedad que tenia para evitar hacerse una imagen mental de lo que sugirió el ángel, una raya de sangre bajando por su nariz nos muestra que fallo.

Sip, aun cuando estas apunto de ser freído por un pirómano con demencia senil, todo en la vida es cuestión de prioridades.

La barrera se desquebrajo como un cristal rompiéndose, una gran cantidad de lava la atravesó y fue a golpear a Doragon, el cual seguía noqueado por el grito superpotente de Twiligth, Cuando el humo se disipo, Doragon seguía hay, ahora despierto y con una gran parte de sus ropas quemadas.

-Que es lo que sucede-Pregunto de manera monótona

Rei se acerco rápidamente a el y se sentó sobre Draco, ella miro a Doragon y le dijo.-Lec hay un sujeto muy fuerte que controla lava y quiere acabar con todos, no preguntes porque.-

-Esta bien, hay civiles en el área?- Su voz seguía neutral.

-No, unos guardias, una princesa, un unicornio que párese chica y una niña pequeña, que ya están saliendo d aquí.-

-Bien, vamos a encargarnos- Lec abrió un portal y saco una Bara Bo de metal y se apresuro al combate.

Rei lo observo por un momento, luego centro su vista en Draco el cual seguía fuera de juego, sonrío malvadamente y lo tomo del cuello ligeramente, cuando su rostro estaba levantado, lo miro dulcemente y dijo-DESPIERTA INEPTO!- Y empezó a darle cachetadas de manera corrida, cuando se detuvo se encontró con el lloroso, y muy golpeado rostro de su amigo –Ya no me pegues- Suplico con una voz de niña, ella se levanto y le dijo lo mismo que a Lec mientras avanzaba hacia la batalla, Draco se levanto y se sobo el rostro antes de seguirla.

-JIHAD!- Haru lanzo a Lava Storm lejos de hay, aunque demostró que se necesitaría mas que un golpe fuerte para acabarlo, el villano se reincorporo y lanzo otra andada de bolas de lava hacia el ángel, un portal negro se abrió frente a el y absorbió el ataque, momentos después Lec llego a su lado y abrió un portal blanco, redirigiendo el ataque a Lava Storm , este los recibió como si nada.

-Viejo salvaste mi trasero, gracias, pero al parecer su lava no le hace daño-

-Es un manipulador elemental, no podemos dañarlo con ataques que entren en su gama de control-

-Tengo mas cartas en mi mazo que solo eso, BANISH!- La aureola de Haruka salio disparada hacia Lava Storm, cuando lo alcanzo lo golpeo con un corte de energía santa, pero solo daño ligeramente su armadura, Lec corrió para encararlo un combate mano a mano, lanzo un golpe alto, pero este fue bloqueado por el brazo de Lava Storm, continuo con una andada de golpes que el villano reflejaba con extensa facilidad, pero de repente la sombra de este se oscureció y logro detenerlo lo suficiente para que Lec lo golpeara con su bastón en la quijada , mandándolo al aire, hay fue recibido con un golpe en llamas por parte de Draco, el cual lo lanzo hacia una casa del pueblo, antes de estrellarse contra las casa, un campo de fuerza Violeta y Aguamarina lo aplasto contra el suelo, Dusk y Twiligth se quedaron para ayudar en la batalla, mientra que los guardias fuero enviados a mantener a los habitantes lejos de hay, Adriana seguía sujetándose en el lomo del unicornio.

-ESO ES TRABAJO EN EQUIPO!- Grito Haruka eufórico, pero la batalla estaba lejos de terminar cuando un látigo de lava salio del cráter donde quedo Lava Storm lo sujeto del cuello, el látigo fue estirado y lo azoto con fuerza contra el suelo, se pudo escuchar como sus huesos crujieron al impacto, Lec y Draco se apresuraron a el cráter y cuando el villano salio de hay, empezaron a atacarlo al unísono, aunque el villano podía detener los golpes de Lec con su armadura, cuando intento hacer lo mismo con Draco, su armadura recibió daños muy intensos por la fuerza del golpe.

Lava Storm retrocedió rápidamente y ataco con un chorro de lava a ambos, pero lo esquivaron, cuando aterrizo sintió como alguien lo pateaba en la espalda, Haru que se había recuperado fue tras el ,los desestabilizo con una patada baja y lo lanzo en el aire usando el Jihad

-REI AHORA!- Grito el ángel desde el suelo, La chica mitad sucubus mitad viera dio un salto y impulsaba con sus alas su manos brillaron en color amarillo pálido y golpeo a Lava Storm en la espalda, antes de caer al suelo, en el aire el pirómano sintió como la parte superior de su armadura se caía a pedasos.

Aterrizo y miro a sus oponentes, Resignándose decidió sacar su carta ganadora –SOY MALO Y POR ESO USARE EL TSUNAMI DE LAVA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Piso el suelo con fuerza y una gigantesca ola de lava surgió y avanzaba amenazando borrar ponyville de la faz de equestria.

Dusk y Twiligth se pararon juntos y sus cuernos brillaron intensamente, mientras un gigantesco campo de fuerza se extendía por todo el lugar envolviendo a casi todo ponyville y sus habitantes, casi porque Lec y Haru los cuales se disponían a atacar el villano de nuevo se quedaron afuera y fueron golpeados de lleno por la lava, No se escucho nada de Lec pero los gritos de Haru diciendo –QUEMA!- Resonaron por todo el lugar, la lava se endureció sobre el campo de fuerza, y cuando lo soltaron se desplomo como si nada, de Lava Storm no había ni rastro y cuando miraron alrededor, se encontraron con Haru y Lec, ambos vivitos y coleando, aunque….en el caso de Lec ser aprueba de lava por mas útil que sea, es algo perturbador cuando tu ropa a excepción de tu mascara no lo es, y Haru cuando pelaron con los animales de Everfree demostró que no importa que tanto pueda rejera sus miembros perdidos, su ropa no regresa con el.

Ambos estaban hay parados, como llegaron a esta vida y solo se cubrían sus partes nobles con unos trozos de roca, Dusk le tapaba los ojos a Adriana con su pesuña, Twiligth estaba muy sonrojada y Rei al igual que Draco se estaban partiendo de la risa en el suelo, un portal se abrió detrás de Lec, el entro en este y segundos después salio completamente vestido, con una copia de su traje anterior.

-Viejo tienes ropa que te sobre- Susurro Haru.

-Si, aunque toda se ve igual a esta – Respondió secamente.

Haru se resigno y tomo la ropa que Lec le dio, aunque tenia su encanto, ropa monocromática definitivamente no era lo suyo, y así, acabaron con el primer gran enemigo que enfrentaron, aunque este solo era el primero de muchos a los que ridiculizar….digo enfrentar, si enfrentar.

Ending: Torukesutanica (Hi-Five camp)

* * *

Omake: Magia para mayores de edad.

Todos nuestros héroes fueron derrotados y ahora estaban inmóviles e incapaces de detener a Lava Storm, de la nada llegaron el resto de las mane six junto a Twiligth.

-Mira, nos encontramos de una manera rara y difícil de explicar los elementos de la armonía, usémoslos para vencer al malo- Rainbow Dash sonaba confiada.

Se pusieron los elemento y los activaron, la misma escena de arco iris y rayos de colores salio disparada de estos, pero cuando el rayo de la armonía golpeo a Lava Storm, este se mantuvo hay parado como si nada.

-ESTA MAGIA DE NIÑAS DE 6 AÑOS NO ME AFECTA PORQUE SOY MALO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—

Twiligth miro en shock, si eso no funcionaba nada funcionaria, pero las palabras del extraño ser sonaron en su cabeza" magia de niñas" Teniendo un nuevo plan reunió a sus amigas, muy sonrojadas todas asintieron, Twiligth y Fluttershy se separaron del grupo, las seis hay dieron inicio a la mas intensa escena de lemon Yuri súper explicito en toda la historia del fandom , Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie y Aplejack juntas mientras que Twiligth y Fluttershy desafiaban todas las leyes del Yuri y el sexo lesbico juntas, el erotismo de esa acción fue tal que el autor se vio forzado a guardar la única copia existente de esta escena para si mismo, cuando todas llegaron al clímax, los elementos lanzaron otro rayo de color blanco que destruyo a Lava Storm mientra este gritaba –ESO NO LO HACEN LAS NIÑAS PEQUEÑAS- todos los presentes miraron atónitos como tan poderoso enemigo fue derrotado, con esta nueva arma los extranjeros fueron devueltos a sus casas y en equestria vivieron felices por siempre

Fin.

La lección de hoy: Maldito el autor, se llevo todo el Lemon para si mismo.

* * *

**Técnicas usadas:**

**Haru:**

**Guardia celestial: Una gran pared de energía santa, para mantenerla estable el usuario d permanecer estático en un punto.**

**Banish: Ataca al blanco usando su aureola como una sierra o como un disco de energía.**

**Rei:**

**Desarmar: Golpea al blanco con un aura amarilla pálida, arrebatándole la armadura de la zona golpeada**

**Doragon Lec:**

**Agujero Negro: Un portal dimencional que absorbe cosas.**

**Agujero Blanco: Una salida dimencional, se usa para sacar todo lo absorbido por el Agujero Negro.**

**Shadow:….(Se levanta del suelo con unas piezas de papel ensangrentadas en la nariz) Lean y dejen comentarios nos vemos en el próximo cap, Matta-ne**


	6. Enserio son importanes?

Opening: Pinky Jones.

* * *

Un carruaje surcaba los cielos equestres, tirado por un grupo de pegasos con armadura dorada, dentro de esta, las gobernantes de este reino, Las princesas Luna y Celestia, viajaban en dirección al castillo de Ponyville, hace unas horas les había llegado un mensaje reportando la aparición de un grupo de extraños seres que defendieron el pueblo de un ser igual de extraño con problemas mentales y gran poder sobre la lava, derrotando al ser hostil, ahora la princesa Spakle los estaba hospedando en su castillo para recibirlas y evaluar juntos la situación.

-Estas bien querida hermana?- Pregunto la princesa de la noche al ver la expresión lejana de celestia.

-Si, solo un poco pensativa y a la vez emocionada por ver que nuestro hechizo funciono…me pregunto como serán estos seres, si les gusta nuestra cultura pero mas importante si estarían dispuestos a proteger nuestro reino-, Respondió la princesa del día mirando los profundos ojos de su hermana, esta se relajo ante su respuesta y dándole un corto abrazo le dijo que todo estaría bien, poco sabían los cambios que estaba a punto de desatarse a causa de los extranjeros.

* * *

**Castillo del Crepúsculo en ese mismo instante.**

* * *

Draco estaba dándose un auto-Tour por el castillo, siendo el mismo alguien de la realeza, le agradaba la idea de ser acogido por la princesa del lugar, estaba admirando todo el lugar, los tapices, los marcos y vídriales, todo, no le perturbaba en lo mas mínimo las miradas raras que recibía de todos los guardias, no le molestaban, el unicornio con el peinado de niña les había explicado que todos en su raza eran herbívoros, y aunque el era omnívoro y prefería comer diamantes, no le extrañaban que lo observaran temerosos pues si so lo proponía, hamburguesas de caballitos technicolor no sonaba nada mal para su estomago, recorría el lugar tranquilamente, esperando que ninguno de sus acompañantes idiotas se metan en ningún lío, o lámenos no un lío demasiado grande.

* * *

**Calles de ponyville.**

* * *

Haruka recorría el pequeño pueblo de ponyville, aun estaba vestido con el traje monocromático de Doragon, el enmascarado decidió quedarse a echarse una siesta en el castillo, la princesa pervertida como el la llamaba, le había contado que existía una boutique en el pueblo, y que una de sus amigas era la modista, el decido ir a revisar, queriendo cambiar su ropa por una mas a su gusto, los habitantes ligeramente temerosos de el se detenían cuando lo veían llegar, aunque se tranquilizaban cuando no mostraba ningún signo de agresión hacia estos, Haru simplemente saludaba con ademanes y sonreía como siempre, ayudando a que se sintieran menos incómodos con su presencia.

-La Pegaso cornuda dijo que buscara un edificio con forma de Carrusel pero no lo encuentro, donde estará….- Hablaba para si mismo en voz alta, sintió algo a sus espaldas y se volteo pero no encontró nada, dándolo por menos siguió su búsqueda de esa boutique, fallando al percibir un par de ojos amarillos que los seguían a todos lados con una mirada obsesiva-compulsiva psicópata, mirando y analizando todo su cuerpo, mientras se relamía los labios.

40 minutos de vagar por el pueblo dio con el lugar, y tenia que admitir, paresia mas un carrusel que una boutique, pero con la suerte de estos últimos días, no era quien para quejarse de las apariencias, entro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Los ojos amarillo que lo seguían se alejaron del lugar, al alejarse la figura murmuraba para si misma –Ya encontré a mi humano, solo un poco de plantación y podré estudiarlo como siempre quise je jeje- dijo la voz femenina de la figura ecuestre se alejo en las sombras, solo se podía distinguir su silueta que nos daba a entender que era un unicornio.

El chico Seraph se encontró entrando a un estudio lleno de telas y maniquíes con forma de pony con varios tipos de trajes, al poco tiempo.

-OH ya llegaste, Twiligth dijo que tendría visitas, pero no me imagine que seria un ser tan…peculiar- Dijo una voz elegante, femenina y con un acento sofisticado , el volteo y se encontró con una unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola púrpura oscuro muy bien peinadas y arregladas, ligeros toques de maquillaje en su rostro y un par de ojos azules muy brillantes.

Rarity se acerco al Seraph analizándolo, este se apoyo en una rodilla, tomo uno de sus cascos delanteros y le dio un beso diciendo –Hola, mi nombre en Haruka, es un placer conocer a tan bella dama-Okay, el tal vez no era un caballero de esos, pero es una de las cosas que aprendió al tratar con chicas lindas desconocidas es su vida, que la mayoría de las veces les gusta ser tratadas de esa manera, y por el maquillaje, el acento y el peinado, esta no era la excepción, además, todas las chicas bonitas merecen ser tratadas así, y aunque Rei si era muy bonita, también era su amiga de la infancia y ni por un segundo toleraba que el la tratara así.

-OH que caballero…mi nombre es Rarity y soy la dueña de esta boutique, en que puedo servirte- Respondió ella ligeramente sonrojada, no todos los días alguien llegaba con tan buenos modales a su trabajo.

-Seria capaz de hacerme ropa a mi medida, este traje que traigo es alquilado y la verdad no es muy de mi estilo – Menciono Haruka, sus ojos azules nunca cortaban el contacto con los propios ojos azules de rarity, estos se miraron y luego de un momento separaron sus miradas.

-Claro no será problema, será interesante hacer ropa para ti, será un nuevo reto, tienes alguna preferencia en prendas?...- Pregunto la unicornio blanca ligeramente sonrojada mientras le tomaba sus medidas,

Empezaron a charlar de varios temas distintos, desde ropa, moda hasta etiqueta mientras se preparaban sus prendas, sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo .

* * *

**Ala sur del castillo.**

* * *

Adriana estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana, usando su control de las plantas para jugar con ellas y entretenerse mientras esperaba a su nuevo amigo para que le diera un recorrido en el pueblo, Dusk había entrado al baño y le dijo que lo esperara mientras levitaba tras de si una botella con tinte para el pelo, ella simplemente tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras admiraba todo el paisaje de su nuevo hogar, como una Driad ella se sentía feliz en cualquier lugar con conexiones con la naturaleza, y este mundo parecía estar fuertemente atado a sus raíces y la hacia sentirse alegre y feliz simplemente merodeando, todo estaba lleno de vida y calma, en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza, escucho un ruido y vio salir del baño a su amigo, su crin estaba cortada y ahora tenia un fleco mucho mas corto, dejando ver sus dos ojos. Además de que ahora era de color negra con algunos mechones magneta.

-Estas lista para tu recorrido por el pueblo pequeña?- Pregunto Dusk con una sonrisa, la pequeña Adriana sonrío y asintió, un aura aguamarina la envolvió y la levanto y la puso sobre el lomo del unicornio, este empezó a salir del castillo con un plan en mente, a la niña le gustaba la naturaleza así que primero Irian a Sweet Apple acres, la familia Apple le causaría una buena impresión a la niña, y si lo que vio en el bosque everfree era correcto, la pequeña podría ayudar a la familia con la cosecha de gran manera, luego se la llevaría a Sugarcube corner, para un buen postre y al final se iría a la cabaña de su hermana, si es que Twiligt termina con ella para ese entonces...terminar con una intensa y muy….no esos son pensamientos malos que el unicornio saco de su cabeza, maldijo al tal Haru por meter esa imagen en su cabeza.

Algo dentro de si le decía que ese remedo de ángel y el tendrían muchas riñas en el futuro, no sabia en lo cierto que estaba.

* * *

**Las afueras de Sugar Cube corner.**

* * *

Rei estaba en la calle mirando un edificio que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, mas específicamente de la casa de la Bruja de Hansel y Gretel, pero no importaba, desde que llego a este mundo no ha comido nada y decir que se estaba muriendo de hambre seria decir poco, pregunto donde encontrar dulces y todos los habitantes que no le temían le decían que este era un buen lugar, y ahora la fachada del lugar solo le daba mas hambre, entro, y fuer recibida por lluvia de serpentinas y el sonido de silbatos para fiestas la sorprendieron al llegar.

Pinkie Pie, la pony que trabajaba en lugar como repostera, estaba haciéndole honor a su reputación de fiestera pues preparo una fiesta sorpresa para estos nuevos seres, después de todos, serian nuevos amigos, cuando uno de ellos entro, dio un brinco y disparo su caño de fiestas, pero se congelo en medio del salto al observar a la chica que entro, su reacción de sorpresa era una como nunca antes había visto y ella ya ha visto varios tipos de sorpresa, en vez de parecer asustada, la chica estaba en una extraña posición, sus ojos abiertos como un venado lampareado, sus orejas normalmente recogidas ahora estaban alzadas como captando todo a su alrededor, y sus manos tenían garras afiladas, no eran prominentes y grandes, pero si eran afiladas, además de estar envueltas en un brillo púrpura.

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA PUDE HABERTE MATADO!- Grito la chica cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-OklosientomellamoPinkiePie,bienbenidaestelugarsugarcubecorner,esaeraunafiestasorpresaqueprepareparatiaparatodostusamigos…-Comenzó a hablar la pony rosa mientra avanzaba en dirección a la Viera, esta retrocedía pues la pony rosada no cortaba el contacto visual el cual no debería ser capaz de mantener por su tamaño pero de alguna manera lo lograba-…aunquenovinierontodostusamigosolovinistetu,peroesonoimportaporqueasiesntoncestendrequehacermasfiestasparatodos,comotellamas,cualestucolorfavorito,yoyatedijeminombre,micolorfavoritoseselrosaymicomidafavoritasonlospastelillos,tegustanlospastelillosamimeencantaslospastelillossontansabrososydulces,tambienmegustanlasfiestas….-Rei ya estaba apoyada contra una pared, Pinkie seguía hablando mientras se le acercaba, la pony rosada termino, dio un respiro profundo, metió un casco en su rosada melena y saco de hay un pastelillo, de alguna manera lo sostuvo con su casco y le dijo-Quieres un pastelillo?- Rei miro y planeaba rechazar, tal vez esta pony rosada no era malintencionada, pero no acostumbraba aceptar comida de seres con los tornillos tan flojos, pero su estomago la traiciono con un gruñido-SI QUIERES!- Grito la Pinkie, cuando Rei abrió la boca para protestar la pony rosa le metió el pastelillo en su boca, empezó a masticarlo y se maravillo, era el pastelillo mas delicioso que había probado en toda su vida, y eso era decir mucho en alguien que ha probado casi todos los dulces con los que se a cruzado.

empezó a comérselo mientras lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos por lo delicioso,

Si los dulces pudieran causar placer, estos le darían el mas grande orgasmo de toda la historia.

-Si te gusto ese tengo muchos mas, podemos comerlos mientras me cuentas mas sobre ti- Dijo Pinkie dándole su espacio.

Rei solo pensó algo en ese momento" Este es el mejor momento de mi vida", Mientras se acercaba a devorar mas de esas delicias.

* * *

**Horas después…Salón Principal del castillo.**

* * *

Todas las mane Six, las princesas Luna y Celestia y los 5 extranjeros estaba en un salón, apunto de hablar tratar de entender todo, Adriana ahora estaba sobre el lomo de Aplejack, al cual le había tomado cariño muy rápidamente luego de conocerla, Rei estaba comiendo un muffin, tranquilamente, Draco y Lec estaban sentados como esperando el comienzo de la platica, y Haru parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada, su ropa ahora consistía en unos pantalones de vestir azules y una camisa blanca con mangas cortas, luego iría a hacerse mas ropa con Rarity, ya le había caído bien y necesitaba mas de un par de prendas.

-Bienbenidos sean extranjeros, yo soy la Princesa Celestia y ella es mi Hermana La Princesa Luna- Dijo señalando a su hermana que estaba a su lado- Como sabrán están en el reino de equestria, un mundo pacifico y armónico, quisieran presentarse, antes de que expliquemos las cosas?-

Todos se miraron y en silencio parecían discutir quien hablaría primero, al final Draco suspiro y se levanto-Mi nombre es Draco Nardeus Persibal Noldin VI, soy un Nephilim Draconiano Puro, yo vengo de un reino llamado Astoria, soy heredero directo de mi clan, el clan Luna Carmesí y próximo líder, estaba durmiendo en una tienda de campaña durante mi emancipación, un rito donde los jóvenes sobreviven solos por dos años para ser reconocidos como adultos en la sociedad, era mi cuarta semana, llegue a este lugar desorientado y confundido y diestras exploraba este lugar me encontré con estos 4 y llegue aquí- Dijo con un tono orgulloso y seguro de si mismo, el era de la realeza y estaba frente a las gobernantes de un reino entero, no debía mostrase débil ante ellas.

Se sentó orgulloso de si mismo, y luego Haru se levanto –Hola mi nombre es Haruka Katsuraki, soy un hibrido de Seraph y Humano, Mi madre es una Seraph pura y mi padre es un humano entrenado en el arte del Ilusionismo, vengo de el Reino de Ivalice, soy un caballero ángel en entrenamiento, aunque en realidad soy un Seraph, los cuales son mucho mas fuertes que los Ángeles, mi parte humana restringe mi poder y me da un cuerpo físico estable, yo estaba en una celebración con unos compañeros cuando me dormí, y cuando desperté estaba en su reino, yo encontré el castillo y fue mi idea venir aquí.- Dijo sacándole la lengua a Rei lo cual solo Gruño, Luego se sentó y volvió a mirar a las princesas, había algo raro en ellas, y no solo era el hecho de que sus crins parecieran hechas de magia, o que su poder estaba mas allá de todos los limites que jamás había sentido, rayos ni su mama tenia tanto poder y ella estaba hecha totalmente de energía.

Lec fue el siguiente en levantarse-Majestades mi nombre es Doragon Tenshi Akumu Lector, mi raza y mi historia son cosas que quisiera guardarme para mi mismo, solo les diré que llegue a este mundo igual que mis amigos- Dijo monótonamente, las princesas asintieron con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse.

Rei se levanto, hizo el signo de victoria con las manos y dijo- Mi nombre es Rei Deneb, soy mitad Viera mitad Sucubus, fui entrenada por mi madre Viera en el arte de la asesinacion viera, mientras mi madre sucubus me entreno en el uso de la energía oscura, pase mucho tiempo estudiando en mi casa, yo también vengo de el Reino de Ivalice y conozco a Haruka de antes, estaba dormida en mi habitación antes de llegar aquí y me encantan los dulces de su tierra!- Termino antes de decir la chica con orejas de conejo, sus alas también se agitaban levemente mientras se sentaba.

Adriana miro a la Princesa celestia y dijo suavemente- M-m-mi-n-om-mbr-e-e es-a-Adriana-Dijo tartamudeando por lo nerviosa que estaba-S-s-oy-p-parte Dri-driad y parte-humana, m-m-mi-madre-e-ra-u-una-d-d-dri-driad y m-mi-p-a-dre-dre e-era un ca-ba-ballero hu-mano.- Todos en la habitación la miraban, no podría ser posible que algo sea taaaan adorable, la pequeña se cayo y se aferro a aplejack.

La princesa celestia tomo un respiro y empezó a contar un poco de la historia de su reino, las leyendas de ella y de su hermana y los elementos de la armonía, luego termino contándoles la parte donde decidió invocarlos, aunque no los eligió, le parecía que ellos eran buenos y capaces de defender su reino-….Y que dicen, ¿aceptarían proteger nuestro reino, sus esfuerzos serán recompensados cuando terminen claro.-

Adriana fue la primera en hablar – P-pu-e-edo quedarme a vivir en este reino?- Pregunto, .Me gusta mucho, es muy pacifico y natural-

La princesa del sol asintió y la pequeña dio un pequeño grito de alegría, luego se acurruco al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, los otros 4 empezaron a discutir entre ellos, y unos cuantos golpecitos y regaños después todos accedieron.

-Gracias por su apoyo, les prometo que sus esfuerzos serán recompensados, tienen alguna pregunta?- Dijo la Celestia, Haru y Draco intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a discutir entre ellos, -No lo hagas- le dijo Draco a Haru dándole un codazo en las costillas, este lo ignoro y dijo –Yo tengo unas preguntas-

.-Por favor hazlas- Dijo la princesa.

Haru las miro a ambas y luego dijo-Ustedes son diosas omnipotentes- Tanto Luna como Celesta asintieron-Y fácilmente tienen mas de mil años de edad…- Volvieron a asentir-Y hay algún otro alicornio inmortal a parte de ustedes…- Ambas negaron, a Celestia no le gustaba por donde iba la conversación- Si a esta edad se enamoran de alguien ¿ No seria Súper-Pedofilia?...-Pregunto al final como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

Las mane six miraron incrédulas y no pudieron evitar hallarle la razón a Haruka, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser mas chocante.

Rei y Draco hicieron un facepalm ante la idiotez de su amigo y su inoportuna falta de decoro.

La mascara de Doragon cubría su rostro, pero su boca estaba desmesuradamente por la impertinencia de su colega.

Tanto Luna como Celestia se quedaron en Shock, jamás lo habían visto de esa manera, pero ahora que se lo planteaban era cierto, cualquier relación a esta edad seria inapropiada, se miraron muy sonrojadas.

Haru miraba todo muy aburridamente y luego decidió ponerle la cereza a su pastel –por que no salen entre ustedes, ambas son eternas y de seguro que se aman, además de que tienen la misma edad, no seria la salida Lógica-.

Todos quedaron en shock por la propuesta de el Seraph, esto era tan embarazoso…

Continuara.

* * *

Ending: Torukesutanika (Hi-Five Camp)

* * *

Omake: Escena borrada del cap anterior: Los máximos enemigos de equestria.

La cortina de humo no dejaba ver a nadie, los guardias estaban atentos a lo que pasaría así como Twiligth, Dusk, Rei y Haruka, el humo se disperso dejando ver al agresor, era un hombre joven, tenia el cabello color negro largo atado en una cola de caballo, en su rostro había un par de marcas faciales que empezaban el las comisuras de sus ojos y bajaban hasta los lados de su nariz, bestia una capucha negra con una nubes rojas en ella, abrió sus ojos mostrando que estos eran Rojos con tres tomoes negros en ello

-No..no puede ser es Itachi Uchiha…no tenemos oportunidad- Dijo Haru invadido del miedo, Draco y Lec se reincorporaron y se unieron a el en un ataque suicida, con sus habilidades el logro vencerlos totalmente a los tres, todo el pueblo se reunió a ver, Itachi miro a todas las ponys y a Rei y dijo monótonamente –Tengo una manera de lidiar con chicas como ustedes…-Tomo su capucha de Akatsuki y se la quito, mostrando su esbelto torso desnudo, todas las yeguas en la zona mas Rei al verlo solo pensaron **"**Es demasiado…SEXY", y quedaron totalmente enamoradas de el, luego el dijo –Denme el control de este reino- Y así todas las yeguas atacaron a los guardias diezmándolos, así fue de ciudad en ciudad hasta que solo quedo canterlot, su ejercito de Fan girls logro diezmar a sus fuerzas y solo quedaban las princesas luna y celestia, el entro al trono aun sin camisa, y aunque les provoco enormes hemorragias nasales a las princesas estas no cedieron,-No podrás controlarnos de esa manera- Dijo Luna con un par de piezas de papel deteniendo el sangrando, Celestia se paro a su lado listo para vencerlos –Tendré que usar esto para diezmarlas, considérense afortunadas de recibir esta técnica- Su sharingan cambio de forma, entrando en su forma de Mangekyo Sharingan- Tsukuyomi- Dijo y las princesa fueron atrapadas por la ilusión.

Se encontraron totalmente atadas en un mundo con colores inverso donde su magia no funcionaba, en frente de ella apareció una pasarela con un tubo en ella, luego apareció Itachi y quitándose la ropa dijo –Durante 72 Horas, are danzas eróticas solo para ustedes- Y empezó a bailar para las princesas.

En el mundo real ambas quedaron totalmente en trance, con sonrisas de Felicidad Extrema dibujadas en su rostro –Nadie puede resistir el poder de mi Tsukuyomi Sexy- Itachi reino equestria como un rey benévolo, luego de su muerte reinaron sus sucesores, ponys con el poder de el sharingan en sus ojos, equestria fue el reino mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Fin

La lección de Hoy: En un mundo dominado por chicas, el arma máxima es un chico lindo de anime:p.

* * *

**Shadow: Ya están claros los roles de nuestros héroes en el fic, y para los que quieran saber este es el orden de los villanos que saldrán.**

**Nero.**

**Dead Pain.**

**Syrius Kusanagi.**

**Gabrielle.**

**En este orden llegaran los villanos en el fic, aunque los próximos cap mostraran a los héroes en sus vivencias diarias en ponyville, tengo libre un puesto para villano mas, dejen comentarios con sus opiniones Matta-ne!**


	7. Senos, Hechizos y Generos Crusados

Opening: Piky Jones (Momoiro Clover Z).

* * *

La reunión había terminado y tanto las princesas, como los héroes y casi todas las mane six estaban partiendo a sus respectivos lugares de descanso, casi porque Fluttershy y Twiligth decidieron que aun no cumplían con su dosis de Intimidad diaria, ambas se dirigieron a la alcoba real de Twiligth, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente olvidándose de todo, clásico síndrome de parejas primerizas que acaban de descubrir el sexo1(S.P.A.D.S).

Entre besos Twiligth recordó algo y se detuvo.-Flutters no deberías ir a tu cabaña, Dusk debe estar esperándote, al igual que tus animalitos.-

-No te preocupes Twi…-Dijo mientras empezaba a besar su cuello-Ya me encargue de mis animales, todos deben estar durmiendo ahora….-Llego a su rostro.-Y mi hermano sabe cuidarse solo, esta noche solo somos nosotras- y empezó de nuevo su camino de besos hacia su estomago bajando por su cuello, Twiligth se preguntaba que paso de la Fluttershy tierna y tímida que era cuando estaban en compañía, se convertía en esta Pegaso salvaje y deseosa con ella en la cama, no importaba, esta faceta de Fluttershy solo era para ella, y si que planeaba aprovechar eso al máximo.

Desconocido para ambas, las suposiciones tanto del estado de los animales como del mencionado unicornio estaban equivocadas.

* * *

**Cabaña de Fluttershy ese mismo momento.**

* * *

Se puede ver dentro de la cabaña a todos los animales cantando y bailando en círculos, en la habitación principal, y en medio de todo esto, el conejo Ángel se alza victorioso, pinturas tribales en el rostro y una pequeña lanza lo hacen ver como un adorable habitante de las tribus de la selva, el esta orgullosamente parado sobre un maniatado Dusk, el unicornio tiene todas sus extremidades atadas, y un anillo bloqueador de magia esta en su cuerno.

-SUELTAME ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO, ANGEL SUELTAME AHORA, NO PUEDO HACERTE UNA ENSALADA COMO ESA, NO ES TEMPORADA DE PIÑAS!-Grito exasperado el unicornio, ese conejo sicópata que tanto estimaba su hermana lo había atrapado solo porque no pudo conseguir piñas para una ensalada que le pidió, era algo demente e ilógico, se supone que los conejos solo comen lechugas y zanahorias, y cuando trato de darle una zanahoria, el conejo lo noquea de una patada voladora y le apaga las luces, y cuando despierta, esta totalmente atado e incapaz de usar su magia para salirse.

Ángel le dedico una mirada contundente y le señalo el libro donde mostraba la ensalada, el mensaje era claro, hazlo o ya veras.

-POR MILESIMA VEZ NO HAY….UGH- Ángel le metió una manzana en la boca para callarlo, no necesitaba excusas, necesitaba una ensalada y la necesitaba ahora.

* * *

**De vuelta en el castillo.**

* * *

Tanto Twiligth como Fluttershy estaban empapadas en sudor y respirando con fuerza, Twiligth se levanto y miro a Fluttershy con llamas de lujuria en los ojos, se alejo de la cama y preparo un conjuro que había practicado una vez como unicornio, su cuerno brillo y luego de una luz intensa que llamo la atención de Fluttershy, esta se levanto a mirar y vio a Twiligth, esta ahora se había convertido en una Futanari para seguir con sus "actividades" s sin mediar palabras se tiraron en los brazos de la otra, Lo que Twiligth no sabia es que la potencia de su hechizo fue diferente ahora que lo hizo con su poder de alicornio, causando un gran efecto secundario en todo Ponyville, todos se llevarían una sorpresa en la mañana, mientra tanto su princesa disfrutaba de la intimidad con su novia.

* * *

**Ala norte del castillo, Zona de Huéspedes, Habitación de Draco, la mañana siguiente.**

* * *

El pelirrojo draconiano se levanto temprano como solía hacerlo, debía empezar su rutina de ejercicios muy temprano, estaría peleando para proteger un reino y tenia que estar en forma para todos los peligros, sintió un ligero peso en su pecho pero lo dio de menos, se saco sus ropas y decidió darse un baño, se puso bajo la ducha y la abrió, se quedo pensando hay, meditando todo lo que había cambiado en el hasta ahora, despertó en un mundo extraño, empezó a temerle a las chicas agresivas con orejas de conejo, le agradan las persona con mascara, se entero de que detesta a los Ángeles, llego a un mundo muy colorido y ahora es guardián de este mundo.

Empezó a pasar la pastilla de jabón, trazando sus músculos y limpiando todo, luego empezó a lavar sus senos y…esperen SENOS!.

Salio rápidamente de la ducha y busco un espejo, se miro en uno y contuvo un grito de horror, su cuerpo ahora era una versión femenina de el mismo, facciones mas suaves, ligeramente menos corpulenta, un busto con enormes copas de tamaño D, cabello ligeramente mas largo, luego miro hacia abajo y vio algo o mejor dicho no vio algo que debería estar hay. Su reacción fue tan realista como masculina.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito al darse cuenta que ya no tenia…un atributo masculino suyo, su voz ahora era mucho mas aguda y joven, entro en pánico al observase, pero luego, una cacofonía de gritos empezaron a escucharse por todo Ponyville, saliendo a mirar se encontró con que una gran cantidad de Ponys al parecer estaban en su misma situación, juzgando por como salían y se miraban.

Este universo estaba diseñado para sacarlo de quicio, eso seguro.

* * *

**5 min. después, sala común de distantes.**

* * *

Draco ahora vestido con una bata de baño que cubría todo lo necesario estaba sentado en el sofá de el lugar, era una gran habitación que conectaba a todos los dormitorios, en ella tenían una mesa, una gran cantidad de libros y unos sofás, funcionaba como una sala común, la puerta do Doragon se abrió y vio salir al enmascarado en su misma situación, su traje blanco y negro apretaba con fuerza y apenas escondía un busto de copa C, su cabello estaba mas largo, y su figura tenia mas curvas, pero no podía verse mas por su vestimenta.

-No preguntes- Detuvo antes de que comenzara una incomoda conversación Doragon, su voz aunque femenina, seguía siendo neutra y autoritaria.

-Tiene alguna idea de cómo paso?- Cambio su pregunta Draco.

-No, me desperte esta mañana y estaba convertido en esto, tal vez la princesa pueda explicarnos que pasa pero por ahora esperemos a Rei-chan y Haru-san a que salgan- Doragon respondió con su voz femenina.

-Por que los honoríficos?- Pregunto Draco al escuchar el "Chan" Y el "San".

-Ambos se han ganado mi respeto y así llamo a mi aliados Draco-san- Respondió Doragon.

-A OK esta….-Iba a terminar Draco pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

-HARUBAKANOHENTAI!-Grito una voz femenina y acto seguido un cuerpo atravesó la pared y se estrello con fuerza en la sala levantando una cortina de polvo, Draco y Lec se cubrieron y luego miraron a la cortina de humo dispersarse, de entre los escombros se levantaba una chica muy hermosa y totalmente desnuda, tenia la piel muy pálida, pequeños senos de copa B y cabello muy largo de color negro que le llegaba a la cintura, su entrepierna totalmente lampiña y empapada en fluidos, al igual que los dedos de su mano derecha, abrió los ojos mostrando que eran de un color azul muy intenso.

-Tu eres Haru…?- Pregunto Draco no creyendo a quien miraba.

-Hola amigos, veo que están en mi misma situación-Respondió el con una voz muy aguda y femenina, saludando con la mano derecha, cuando se dio cuenta de que esta todavía se escurría en fluidos "Desconocidos" Rápidamente la escondió tras su espalda y saludo con su otra mano.

-Que rayos estabas haciendo?- Pregunto confundió Draco.

-SI VUELVES HACER ESO FRENTE A MI TE MATO!- Grito una irritada voz femenina desde el hueco, de hay salio una chica, con piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rosado y ojos con pupilas rasgadas, tenia un par de cuernos cortos invertidos hacia abajo, flotaba sobre el suelo gracias a un par de pequeñas alas y tenia una cola de demonio, estaba vestida con una bata de dormir y tenia un par de pechos de copa F.

-Esta bien Rei, no volveré a hacerlo,- Respondió como una pequeña niña regañada Haru, con todo y gestos faciales.

-Este será muy raro.- Dijo Draco mirando al suelo.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que todos los días serán como este en este mundo- Comento Doragon.

* * *

**30 Minutos después, salón principal del castillo.**

* * *

Nuestro cuatro héroes fueron a pedir explicaciones a la Princesa Twiligth, cuando la encontraron esta estaba los recibió de manera muy nerviosa, y luego de explicar como estaban, ella les contó omitiendo muchos detalles, terminando con el hechizo que uso en si misma.

-…tal vez porque lo hice con mis poderes de alicornio perdí el control de el hechizo, este funciona de la siguiente manera- Su cuerno brillo y apareció una pizarra- El hechizo funciona alterando el ADN de el blanco-Dibujo una cadena de ADN y unos diagramas de de un semental y una yegua-, acentuando los genes del genero opuestos latentes en el cuerpo, Fluttershy y yo estábamos demasiado cerca de la zona donde use el conjuro por eso no nos afecto tanto, pero a todos los habitantes incluyéndolos a ustedes, les invirtió los géneros al acentuar mas las características genéticas de el lado opuesto a su genero de nacimiento.- Termino de explicar Twiligth.

Todos la miraron en shock por lo que paso-Pero no se que te paso a ti Rei, debiste convertirte en un chico, no desarrollar y cambiar tu cuerpo- Dijo Twiligth apenada.

-Yo tampoco tengo idea agh- Gimió Rei cuando tras de si apareció Haruka y empezó a estrujar sus enormes senos, no pudo reaccionar pues estos eran muy sensibles y la manera en que la toco la puso en shock.

-Yo puedo explicar eso.- Dijo Haru desde atrás de Rei, no soltaba sus pechos.

-Tu tienes dos madres, una viera y una sucubus, al no tener genes masculinos en tu cuerpo, el conjuro en vez de cambiar tu genero, acentúo tus rasgos de Sucubus, disminuyendo los de viera, por eso tu pecho creció, ahora tienes cuernos y tu cabello es rosa y tienes ojos rasgados.- Soltó sus pechos y se alejo antes de que Rei pudiera golpearla.

-El hechizo dura 24 horas, se revierte solo y volverán a la normalidad, ahora con permiso, debo avisarle a todo el pueblo que no entren en pánico y que todo se solucionara.-y así se retiro rápidamente Twiligth.

Nadie dijo nada, Draco y Doragon pusieron sus brazos defensivamente sobre sus bustos, Haru los miro y dijo-No voy a tocarlos, s a pesar de que tienen cuerpos de chicas siguen siendo hombres y eso seria asqueroso, por cierto por este día mi nombre es Sora!- ambos lo miraron aliviados y confundidos, todos sabían que este seria un día muy estresante.

* * *

Ending: Torukesutanika(Hi-Five Camp)

* * *

Omake: El despertar de Sora.

Sora se levantaba por la mañana, su cuerpo sensible de Seraph le hizo sentir que algo andaba mal con su cuerpo, se levanto y se miro y quedo en shock por lo que vio, su cuerpo cambio por una versión femenina de si mismo.

Tocando su senos sintió una carga de placer recorrer su cuerpo, se miro y grito feliz –SOY UNA CHICA!ES TAN GENIAL, AHORA PUEDO SER LESBIANA Y PRACTICAR YURI-grito eufórica Sora, sus ojos azules brillaron con malicia cuando se reviso abajo y se percato que era del todo una chica, siguiendo su lógica, lo primero que tenia que hacer era "Explorar" su cuerpo, empezó a tocarse, estimulándose donde podía, luego de un tiempo se sentía al limite del orgasmo, momento en que se abrió la puerta y Rei entro quedando en shock por lo que estaba viendo, y por alguna razón su orgasmo llego en ese mismo instante, dándole a Rei un espectáculo de cómo sus fluidos se escurrían de su cuerpo, como toda chica decente, Rei tenia que golpear a Haru por esto.

La lección de Hoy: No mientan, ser una chica lesbiana es el sueño de todo hombre pervertido.

* * *

**Shadow: Nuevo cap amigos! Estuve ocupado con un proyecto que acabo de terminar llamado "When Angels Loses Their Wings" Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan dark pero la recepción que tubo me gusto, y ahora les traigo cap nuevo de esta cómica serie, y no se preocupen, falta poco para que subamos esto a M pero no todavía. lean y dejen sus reviews Matta-ne!**


	8. Dia de chicas

Opening: Pinky Jones (Momoiro Clover z)

* * *

Todos nuestros héroes estaban en la sala principal del trono, miraban incómodos de un lado a otro, excepto por Rei la cual estaba muy sonrojada e inquieta, y Sora, la cual miraba a Rei de una manera bastante peculiar, Draco y Doragon solo estaban preocupados por que Sora no trate de manosearlos.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y la Princesa Twiligth entraba elegantemente, luego miro a sus invitados y dijo-Ya pueden salir, todo el pueblo se reusa a abandonar sus hogares hasta que el hechizo termine su efecto, son libres de hacer lo que quieran solo no causen problemas- Dijo con un tono aliviado.

Draco y Doragon se asintieron, Rei pareció no escuchar y de repente en el rostro de Sora apareció una sonrisa que pondría en vergüenza al gato de Cheshire, se levanto, apunto a Rei con un dedo y dijo con su voz de chica tierna y tímida –LO SABIA, TU CUERPO DE SUCUBBUS ESTA ROGANDO POR SEXO!- Que? Dije voz tierna y tímida, nunca dije que gritaría algo inocente, todos lo miraron en Shock mientras Rei parecía solo mas sonrojada-Puedo ayudar, ambas somos chicas y debemos ayudarnos- dijo de manera traviesa antes de aparecerse y empezar a masajear el cuerpo de Rei la cual estaba totalmente a su merced.

Todos la miraron de manera rara, Sora se percato de eso y lanzo un suspiro- Antes de esto, sus genes de Viera eran dominantes en su cuerpo por eso nunca tubo la necesidad biológica de las sucubus por el sexo, ahora que sus genes de sucubus están al máximo, estos le están exigiendo todos sus años de no haber tenido sexo, la pobrecita aun es virgen- Dijo la ultima parte de manera burlona, pero en serio.

-TENGO QUE PROBAR ALGO!- Grito Twiligth, mirando de manera algo…depravada y obsesiva a Sora, esta solo retrocedió y asintió ligeramente.

-Es un hechizo de separación temporal, tu cuerpo es parte energía parte física no? Si funciona este hechizo dividirá de manera temporal tu parte humana de tu parte Seraph- Dijo Twiligth emocionada de probar un nuevo hechizo, Sora gustándole la idea de que hayan dos de ella asintió animadamente.

-Esto solo huele a problemas…-murmuro Draco pensando en la posibilidad de dos Harukas o por este día, dos Soras.

Doragon sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo el solo pensar en eso.

Twiligth se tenso y una gran cantidad de magia se acumulo en su cuerno, un rayo de luz salio disparado de su cuerno y golpeo a la chica ángel de lleno, todo el lugar se ilumino con intensidad.

Cuando la luz se disperso, todo era polvo movido por el conjuro.

-Maldita sea eso fue intenso- Dijo una voz femenina, de entre el humo se asomaba una joven de 17 años de edad, piel clara y cabello negro hasta los hombros, era bastante delgada y tenia senos de copa B pequeños, vestía una bata de baño igual a la que tenia Sora antes del hechizo, abrió sus ojos y estos eran de color miel claro-Porque cambio mi voz?, No debería seguir mas aguda y joven- Pregunto la chica Ojimiel.

-SI FUNCIONO- Grito sora desde el humo, ahora su piel era mucho mas clara de lo que era antes, prácticamente blanca, su cabello era mucho mas largo, y en vez de negro ahora era de un color celeste claro, además de ser un poco mas alta de lo que era antes, aun tenia ojos azules.

-Genial. Dijo la otra chica morena que se miraba en un espejo- Así es como me vería si no tuviera rasgos de Seraph, es tan guay- Dijo, la otra Sora.

-Ósea que ambas siguen siendo la misma pero en cuerpos diferentes- Pregunto Draco sin creerle a sus ojos.

-Si, la morena es como se vería si fuera totalmente humana, mientras que la peliazul es como seria si fuera totalmente Seraph- Respondió Doragon comprendiendo la situación.

-Este hechizo es posible solo porque la parte Seraph no necesita un cuerpo físico en su forma pura, mientras que el humano tiene el cuerpo original el cual solo cambia sus características- Agrego Twiligth, las dos Soras se miraron y asintieron, la humana fue donde Doragon y Draco y dijo –Recorramos el pueblo quieren?- Dijo, ligeramente animada.

-Y que pasa con tu otra mitad y Rei?- Pregunto Draco, la Sora humana lo miro y dijo-Nha, ella va a ayudar a Rei con su "Problemita"…Suertuda-, dijo antes de arrastrar afuera a sus dos amigas, La Sora seraph tomo a Rei y se la llevo de hay, la sucubus fue incapaz de reaccionar para protestar, Twiligth solo miro todo de manera incrédula antes de marcharse a su alcoba donde estaba Fluttershy y llamar a Spike y pedirle una taza de te para ambas, sip, estos héroes llegaron para hacer la vida en ponyville mas caótica e interesante .

* * *

**Cabaña de Fluttershy, esos momentos.**

* * *

El conejo Ángel estaba muy acelerado buscando a su dueña en su casa, escucho su voz ase unos momentos, diciéndole que llego, que su hermano que no sabe de ensaladas ya se fue y que le tenia una ensalada lista, entro en la sala principal y todo estaba a oscuras, se movió lentamente hasta que sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto en una especie de guante y levantado del suelo, las luces se prendieron, y angel estaba inmóvil en el aire, Dusk, ahora como una yegua unicornio, lo estaba sosteniendo con su Telequinesia.

-Oh ángel…- Dijo, su voz sonaba exactamente igual a la de Fluttershy-Mira lo que encontré…- Dijo de manera burlona mientras desde atrás de si, traía la pesadilla de todo animal con orgullo, su sonrisa se ensancho de manera descomunal cuando vio como ángel empezaba a sudar del nerviosismo y el miedo, mientras se disculpaba en su conejil lenguaje y negaba con la cabeza.

-Creo que es hora de una revisión medica…- Canturreo el o ella por este día, con su sonrisa enorme , su mirada sicótica y la voz de Fluttershy, Dusk parecía sacado directamente de la Fanfic gore de "Cupcakes" .

El se acerco a ángel y con su espalda dándole a nuestro punto de vista no podemos ver que hacia, solo se podían escuchar los gritos de agonía de ángel mientras el trabaja, en el suelo, una caja blanca tenia en grandes letras "TERMOMETRO RECTAL EXTRA GRANDE MARCA ACME".

-JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA- Reía una voz adorable con rayos y truenos viniendo de la pequeña cabaña donde se cuidan a los animales.

* * *

**Ponyville, 15 horas antes de la reversión del hechizo.**

* * *

Draco, Doragon y la Sora humana estaban vagando por ponyville, todos los negocios y atracciones estaban cerradas y no había una sola alma en la calle, todo pasaría perfectamente como un pueblo fantasma si estuviera ligeramente mas decadente y rustico.

Decidieron probar un ultimo lugar antes de volver al castillo, y sorprendentemente, en Swet Apple Acress, Aplejack y Big mac, aun con sus géneros invertidos, trabajaban arduamente, cerca de ellos, un pequeño niño de piel morena, cabello corto verde y un vestido verde pequeño, tocaba las plantas y las hacia brotar y crecer con mayor rapidez, el pequeño Adrián estaba usando sus poderes de Driad para acelerar la producción de manzanas y todos estaban trabajando todos muy arduamente, luego de unas rápidas presentaciones, los tres decidieron ayudar con la cosecha, bueno, Draco y Doragon ayudaban, Sora no tenia ni la fuerza ni la resistencia suficiente para ser de utilidad, en su cuerpo completo, al ser mas seraph que humano, no podía desarrollar masa muscular por mas que se entrenara, a ahora que es toda humana, eso le estaba pasando cuenta.

-No les molesta el cambio de genero?- Pregunto Draco a Aplejack, con la cual estaba sacando manzanas de los árboles.

-Si es bastante molesto y un poco vergonzoso- Respondió ella o el o como sea me confunden esos cambios, en fin-Pero no por eso podemos tomarnos el lujo de no trabajar, talvez no vendamos nada por hoy pero tendremos muchas manzanas en reservas para nuestros productos- Su voz era profunda y aun mantenía su acento campirano.

-Necesitan ayuda?, me gustaría tener dinero propio y no me disgustaría nada trabajar aquí debes en cuando?- Pregunto Draco, este trabajo era bastante pesado y podía ser considerado como un entrenamiento,

-Claro que si colega, aunque no podremos pagarte mucho un par de cascos o manos o lo que tengas siempre son de mucha ayuda- Respondió Aplejack entusiasmada.

En el otro lado de la granja, Sora estaba muy interesada viendo como trabajaban los poderes del pequeño Adrián.

-Woa, lo que haces es increíble…- Susurro ella mirando como todos los árboles cerca del pequeño niño crecían.

-N-n-no-e-es-n-na-nada- Respondió sonrojado el niño.

-No si es impresionante, tu no utilizas mucha energía ni fuerzas el desarrollo de las plantas, es como si tu simple presencia fuera suficiente para estimular el crecimiento de la vida a tu alrededor- Respondió Sora , sus poderes de Seraph tal vez podrían lograr lo mismo, pero no de una manera tan armónica y natural.

-G-g-grac-cias p-por –los hal-halagos señorita so-sora, es-to-esto es a-a-algo natu-ral-ral pa-para m-mi- Respondió muy sonrojado Adrián al escuchar esos reconocimientos de la joven humana.

Y así con todo y charla particular, buena vibra y buena onda, continuaron trabajando hasta el ocaso, al ocultarse el sol, Adrián, Aplejack y Big Mac partieron a la casa, mientras que nuestros héroes volvieron al castillo, y luego de una cena todos fueron a sus habitaciones, sorprendentemente, Rei durmió sola mientras que las dos soras compartieron cama al darse cuenta de que no podrían fusionarse hasta acabado el hechizo, luego de las doce, una enorme onda de magia recorrió el pueblo, devolviendo a todos a la normalidad mientras dormían.

* * *

**Colina alejada de ponyville, momento exacto de la reversión del hechizo.**

* * *

Tres figuras encapuchadas, dos con forma humana y una ecuestre observaban como la onda de energía y magia se extendía por todo el pueblo, una de las figuras sonrío al ver la magia recorrer todo el lugar y luego se quito la capucha.

-Así que…este el potencial de la magia de este mundo…su poder es magnifico…-

* * *

Sujeto: Dante Armizael Salazar Ramiel.

Edad: 24 Años.

Sexo: Masculino

Raza: Humano Morgano

Peso: 72 kilos

Altura: 1M 80 Cm.

Descripción Física: Un hombre joven de piel clara y cabello negro corto, ahora solo esta vestido con una capucha oscura, tiene heterocromia, su ojo izquierdo es de color verde mientras que su ojo derecho es de color violeta.

Pensamientos del autor: ALERTA DE MENTE MAESTRA Y FINAL BOSS, REPITO ALERTA DE MENTE MAESTRA Y FINAL BOSS.

* * *

-Fue una gran idea llegar a esta dimensión de entre todas las otras no lo crees amor- Dijo Dante mirando a la figura a su lado, esta también se quito la capucha mostrando quien era.

* * *

Sujeto: Gabrielle.

Edad: 22 años.

Sexo: Femenino.

Raza: Diclonius (Anime Elfen Lied)

Altura: 1m 78 cm

Peso: 60 kilos

Descripción Física: Una chica de piel clara y cabello rojo, tiene ojos de color escarlata, en su cabello tiene un broche con forma de lagrima negra, sus cuernos vectoriales sobresalen de su cabeza esta vestida con la capucha negra.

Pensamientos del autor: ALERTA PAREJA DEL VILLANO Y ENEMIGA SUPER FUERTE, REPITO ENEMIGA SUPER FUERTE.

* * *

-Claro que si querido, concientote ya tienes un plan que ejecutar no?- Respondió ella, con una voz femenina y suave.

-Aun no, este mundo es muy basto, investigare un poco mas sobre este poder y sobre este mundo antes de planear algo, por mientras mantendremos ocupados a estos "guardianes" con enemigos débiles y mercenarios que podamos traer por la brecha- Respondió Dante a Gabrielle dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Tal vez te interesé investigar el imperio de cristal ahora, la magia del corazón de cristal de seguro te interesara- Dijo el encapuchado con silueta ecuestre, no se quitaba la capucha y lo único que dejaba ver era un hocico de pelaje de color verde.

-Una gran sugerencia amigo, pero antes vamos a traer a alguien mas por la brecha, si tienen problemas aquí, no nos percibirán cuando vallamos a aquel lugar- Respondió Dante alejándose en las sombras seguido por Gabrielle y al final por el encapuchado ecuestre.

Continuara.

Ending: Pasionate Squall (Fujimura Ayumi)

* * *

Omake: el Día de Sora ángel y Rei (Advertencia, le aseguro que luego de el siguiente chiste, se encontraran con MUCHO lemon, así que lean con discreción).

Llegaron ambas besándose al acama, recorrían con sus manos todo su cuerpo, Sora, se tiro en la cama, su cabello celeste le daba un aire inmaculado, Rei la miro y antes de abalanzarse sobre el ángel, tubo un pequeño momento de "cordura".

-DETENTE- Grito una voz, en su hombro derecho hubo un puf de humo y una Rei mini, vestía como un ángel con todo y Lira apareció.

-NO SUCUMBAS ANTE LA TENTACION, ESTE ACTO ESTA MAL- Grito de manera autoritaria-ESTA TENTACION DEMONIACA SOLO QUIERE CORROMPERTE-

-pero, a mi no me parece nada mas que un hermoso ángel, literalmente- Dijo Rei mirando a Sora en la cama y luego a la Mini-Rei en su hombro.

-LA TENTACION SOLO SE MUESTRA COMO ALGO QUE TU DESEAS CON GANAS PARA QUE SUCUMBAS- Respondió la Mini Rei

-Si fuera lo que mas deseamos¿ No debería verse no se…como Itachi Uchiha del anime Naruto o Kotonoha Katsura del anime School Days?- Pregunto rei a su mini yo.

-SI PERO….-fue interrumpida por otro puf de humo, y en su hombro izquierdo apareció un Mini-Haruka, este estaba vestido como esos demonios de cuarta de las películas, con traje rojo, tridente y cuernos.

-Tu no te metas conciencia entrometida, oye no vez esa linda ángel de hay, esta para ti solo tiene que tomarla- Dijo el mini Haruka de manera lasciva.

-NO TE ATREVAZ AH…- Empezó de nuevo la Mini Rei pero fue detenida por Haruka.

-Cállate y déjanos hacer nuestras travesuras y cositas malas….hay no Devi decir eso jeje- Dijo el .

-Eso ultimo se te escapo no es así?- Pregunto Rei al mientras se cuestionaba su cordura.

-Esto será muy difícil…-Dijo el mini-haru pensativo –Necesitaremos ayuda ¡JEFE!- Grito el, y acto seguido con otro puf de humo, un Mini Doragon apareció, este era exactamente igual a su yo de tamaño real.

-Que necesitas soldado- pregunto el mini doragon de manera autoritaria.

-Esa tonta conciencia de hay no nos deja jugar con esa linda chica de hay- Dijo el Mini-Haru , luego recibió un zape de su jefe, este lo miro y dijo-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no digas lo que piensas cuando trabajas, tenemos que registrar esto ¡SECRETARIO!- Grito el , con un puf de humo mas un mini Draco, con traje de secretaria ejecutiva, un banquito de madera y una mesa con una maquina de escribir apareció-Necesitamos que registre todo lo que esta a punto de suceder y nos ayude a ganar comprende- Dijo de manera militar, el empezó a teclear y cuando termino se paro a lado de sus compañero y entre los tres miraron a la Mini. Rei de la izquierda.

-NO ES JUSTO USTEDES SON TRES- Se quejo ella.

-AL ATAQUE!- Grito el mini-Doragon y los tres fueron a atacar, luego de una nube de humo y un grupo de efectos de sonido de caricatura la nube se disperso, la mini rei estaba atada en el piso, el mini haru sentado sobre ella riendo, el mini Draco escribiendo en su mesa lo que paso y el mini doragon mirando una inexistente puesta de sol esperando solemnemente las próximas batallas, los tres miraron a Rei y dandoles sus pulgares arriva gritaron –HAZLO, HAZLO, HAZLO-

Rei decidio desconectar su cerebro y dejar que su cuerpo actue en vez de eso, se avalanzo sobre Sora y Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, entonces Rei saco su lengua y empezo a Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon entonces sora habrio sus piernas y con su boca empezo a Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon mientras se besaban empezaron a acelerar el paso y Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon, Lemon, lemon, lemon y ambas terminaron con un orgasmo tan intenzo como un terremoto.

La leccion de hoy: Cuando tu cuerpo pida una cosa y tu cerebro otra, espera a que los enanos que se te aparecen en los hombros terminen de pelear para decidir que hacer.

* * *

**Shadow: … NO PUEDEN ENOJARSE CON MIGO, YO LES DIJE QUE HABRIA LEMON Y LES DI LEMON NO? Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews y nos vemos en el proximo cap :3 Matta-ne!**


	9. Luciendo Habilidades para la realeza

Opening: Pinky jones (Momoiro Clover Z).

* * *

Luego del incidente con el conjuro, todo volvió a una nueva normalidad en ponyville, pasaron un par de semanas sin incidentes, nuestros héroes ya se habían hecho con una rutina para no estar de vagos en el lugar esperando solo problemas, tal vez seria muy fácil hacer eso, pero no tendría ningún chiste si no hicieran nada, Draco se había hecho de una rutina muy simple, entrenar desde las mañanas hasta el medio día, almorzar en el castillo, y luego ir a trabajar en la granja Apple hasta el atardecer, luego volver y al castillo y seguir con su entrenamiento hasta la hora de dormir, conociendo mas a su compañeros, ya se hizo una buena descripción de todos en su opinión, para el sus supuestos amigos los veía así, Doragon era demasiado serio y no era muy de fiar, tenia demasiados secretos y la verdad no le gustaba lo callado que era, Rei es una esquizofrénica bipolar, nadie sano mentalmente podía cambiar tan rápido de estados emocionales o ser tan agresivo cuando esta enfadado y es mejor no meterse con ella a menos que seas un completo idiota, Adriana es demasiado tímida y frágil, considerándola el incapaz de ser una defensora de este mundo a pesar de haber sido invocada por el conjuro de la princesa, Haruka… pues empezó a detestar en serio a ese sujeto, era demasiado idiota y no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que era pensar antes de hablar, se preguntaba si lo de ser irritante no seria una habilidad de su especie, nadie podría ser tan molesto ni siquiera practicando con un énfasis diario, en su opinión, el mismo era el único guerrero digno de proteger el reino.

El enmascarado Doragon también tenia su rutina, despertar todos los días para la hora del almuerzo sin falta, y luego vagar por el pueblo ayudando a quien se lo necesitara, de todos el era a quien los habitantes habían llegado a estimar mas, solía jugar con los pequeños potrillos y potrillas en el parque y se volvió un miembro extra oficial de la CMC, siendo siempre visto con las potrillas cuando estaban en una cruzada, también se hizo muy amigo de el asistente de la princesa Sparkle, el pequeño Spike le recordaba a su familia de su mundo origen, a sus amigos los veía como una familia, y su rol en esta era la del adulto responsable que evitar que todo se incendie o explote o se lastimen y deteniendo las peleas entre todos, estaba bastante contento con su suerte en este nuevo mundo.

La rutina de Haruka era un poco mas agitada que la de los otros, siempre se levantaba temprano a tomar un infaltable y sagrado café matutino y luego iba a la biblioteca a tratar de aprender el conjuro de separación que uso Twiligth con el, aunque no progresaba pues la magia de unicornio era totalmente incompatible con su propia energía, al salir de hay iba a la boutique a ayudar a Rarity con sus trabajos, además de diseñar mas atuendos para si mismo y sus compañeros, luego de eso, iba a Sweet Apple Acrees, a charlar con Adriana, la pequeña Driad aun era muy tímida y se sonrojaba mucho cuando hablaba con el, pero aun así trabaron una amistad, y también aprendió a autocontrolarse mucho(Tenia que resistir las ganas de Gritar Kawai y estrujar en un abrazo a Adriana cuando tartamudeaba, la pequeña era insanamente Moe y adorable) , y para rematar su día solía pasar tiempo con algún amigo ecuestre suyo, ya sea o Dusk o Big Mac, ambos le cayeron bastante bien, solían hablar de cualquier tema en particular ( OK, hablaban Dusk y Haru, Big solo respondía de manera corta concisa y ligeramente confusa cuando le hablaban, pero siempre estaba hay), y a la noche nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de molestar a Draco, según el, El pelirrojo era demasiado orgulloso y que necesitaba ser mas amigable con todos, este lugar era genial pero el estirado de Draco lo arruinaba con su egocentrismo.

Rei pasaba sus mañanas en Sugar Cube Corner, trabo amistad muy rápidamente con Pinkie Pie, ayudando con las ventas en el lugar se conseguía su paga, hincándole el diente a algún muffin o cupcake que se le atravesara, y las tardes se la pasaba con Rainbow Dash, ambas se llevaron bien casi instantáneamente después de conocerse, solían recorrer el pueblo buscando buenos sitios de descanso, todos los habitantes aprendieron a nunca estar del lado equivocado cuando le daban una de sus rabietas y se enojaba, Con sus nuevos compañeros se llevaba muy bien y los consideraba a todos amigos, y con Haruka su relación seguía igual que antes, mejores amigos que no están de acuerdo ni para ponerle la hora al reloj, aunque no lo admitiera, lo estimaba mucho pues Haru era el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, por mas idiota y despistado que fuera , no es que fuera a decírselo algún día, pero era la verdad.

Adriana vivía con los Apple por su naturaleza tímida no interactuaba mucho con otros, la familia Apple se había ganado su confianza, al igual que las amigas de la princesa Twiligth, trabajaba de lunes a viernes, teniendo el sábado y domingo libre, el cual pasaba con su autoproclamado hermano mayor Dusk Shade, además de que se llevaba bastante bien con Haruka y Doragon, ambos eran muy amigables con ella, aunque charlaba con Haruka muy diario, el pelirrojo de los ojos afilados cuyo nombre no recordaba, le intimidaba por como la observaba cada vez que se encontraran en algún lugar, y la chica de orejas de conejo casi ni interactúo con ella hasta ahora, era bastante feliz en este mundo, y esperaba haber llegado para no irse.

* * *

**Canterlot.**

* * *

La princesa Celestia estaba radiante, no solo su nueva relación estaba funcionando de maravilla, sino que sus héroes se adaptaban de gran manera a la vida en su mundo, pero aun tenia una duda ¿serian lo suficientemente fuertes para cumplir su Rol en este mundo? No los había visto en acción, y era algo que la mataba de curiosidad, luego se le ocurrió una gran idea, porque no armar un mini torneo entre ellos para poder medir su poder, seguro aceptaran su propuesta, y tal vez podría armar un gran evento con esto, seguro seria un espectáculo que todos apreciarían, tomo un pergamino y empezó a escribirle a su querida ex-alumna Twiligth el mensaje para sus campeones, también invitaría a la Princesa Cadence y a Shining Armor, seria un gran evento, empezó preparándolas cartas y formulándose donde se enfrentarían.

* * *

**Castillo del crepúsculo, horas después.**

* * *

Twiligth leyó la carta que le llego de su mentora, hacia bastante tiempo que no se mandaban cartas, al leer la carta mando a llamar a sus huéspedes para informarles, luego respondió a la princesa con una ubicación para la batalla, entre ambas podrían conjurar un coliseo en el jardín principal del castillo, desde el cual todos los que quisieran ver la batalla pudieran observarlas, los 5 extranjeros llegaron y les fue explicada la situación, con excepción de Adriana, la cual no quería usar su poder para enfrentarse a sus amigos, todos asintieron, la pelea se realizaría en 2 días y las batalla se escogieron al azar, terminando enfrentados, primero Doragon contra Rei y al final Haruka y Draco, los dos primeros solo pensaron que seria una batalla difícil pero buena, Haru pensaba lo mismo pero Draco creía que ese remedo de ángel no merecía su tiempo, y que tal vez podría usar esta oportunidad para mostrarle a las princesas quien era el guerrero mas capaz de entre todos ellos, Twiligth aviso a su pueblo sobre el evento y el hecho de que todos estaban invitados.

* * *

**2 días después, Recién estrenado coliseo del castillo crepuscular.**

* * *

El coliseo conjurado por la princesa Twiligth y la Princesa Celestia en uno de los jardines del castillo, era magnifico, prácticamente igual a los coliseos de gladiadores antiguos, mucho ponys estaban asistiendo al espectáculo, las 4 princesas también estaban presentes, Shining Armor seria el juez del combate, todo era furor y ánimos, y afuera de el estadio, Dusk y Big Mac estaban en un pequeño puesto con un cartel que decía "Haga aquí sus apuestas y compre sus recuerdos " todo fue una idea de Haru para conseguir dinero, un pequeños puesto lleno de banderas, camisetas y varios artículos hechos con emblemas que representaban a los 5 extranjeros, este puesto era atendió por Big, a lado mismo Dusk estaba organizando apuestas por ver quien ganaba, cuando el Seraph se les apareció ayer con esa idea que en serio sonaba estupida no le dieron mucho interés pero aceptaron, ahora se estaban arrepintiendo de no creer en su amigo y de no haber traído mas bolsas para guardar los bits.

-**YEGUAS Y CABALLOS!- **Sonó la voz de Shinig amplificada desde la arena –**LOS SALUDO HOY POR ENCONTRARNOS ASISTIENDO A UN TORNEO DE EXIBICION, PARA QUE NUESTROS GUARDIANES PUEDAN HACER GALA DE SU PODER-** El publico grito muy emocionado –**SERAN DOS BATALLAS, Y GANA EL PRIMERO EN DEJAR INCONCIENTE AL OTRO, SEA INCAPACITADO Y CUANDO YO CREA QUE ES SUFICIENTE-** El emocionado publico grito con mas fuerza,-**GRITAN POR QUE LES IMPORTA O SOLO LO HACEN POR GRITAR?-**y fue respondió por un grito comunitario aun mas fuerte –**COMO SEA**, **AHORA NUESTROS PRIMEROS PARTICIPANTES Y CONTRINCANTES, RECIBAN A REI DENEB Y A DORAGON DEMACIADOS NOMBRES!-** no pueden culpar a Shining, es un nombre difícil de recordar.

De un lado de la arena, Rei salía de la antesala, estaba vestida con un vestido de tela negra, largo y con varios cortes en la falda para mayor movilidad, una pieza de tela envuelta sobre su boca y nariz los cubría, y tenia una capa negra bastante larga que casi tocaba el suelo, el atuendo era muy pareció a la ropa tradicional de las Assasins Vieras, solo que sin el turbante su cabello corto recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, y sus conejiles orejas se alzaban orgullosas sobre su cabeza, lista para el combate.

Del otro lado de la arena, Doragon hacia su aparición, su vestimenta era la de siempre, su traje monocromático, ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la arena donde se estrecharon las manos, Doragon apareció un estante lleno de armas para que ambos escojan, Rei tomo una Katana y un Arco largo con algunas flechas, Doragon tomo una alabarda y un par de dagas

-OK, ya dije las reglas, todo vale pero no quiero heridas fatales y si yo digo que se acaba se acaba, entienden? – Pregunto el unicornio blanco a los adversarios, estos solo asintieron en respuestas, El retrocedió y Grito –COMIENZEN- Antes de transportarse a un lugar seguro.

Ambos se pusieron en sus respectivas estancias de combate, Rei avanzo hacia Doragon con un golpe diagonal alto con la katana, Doragon bloqueo el golpe y empezó a atacar con su alabarda, chocaron metales a gran fuerza, luego Rei retrocedió para evitar un serio golpe de la alabarda, miro su arma y se concentro, el filo de la katana fue envuelto en un brillo verdoso, Doragon con cautela, conociendo las técnicas de vieras se volvió a enfrentar a Rei, procurando bloquear todos sus golpes, cuando logro abrir su defensa se acerco y extendió su mano hacia ella –RESPLANDOR OSCURO- Grito y una ráfaga de energía oscura salio disparada de su palma, golpeando de lleno a Rei, Doragon bajo la guardia por un momento, apertura que basto para que Rei saliera del humo y lo golpeara en el pecho con sus palmas envueltas en un brillo grisáceo, al ser mitad sucubus las técnicas de elemento oscuro le hacían casi ningún daño, luego de golpearlo con su técnica, le dio una patada en el estomago, dio un salto atrás y saco su arco, preparando su ataque.

Doragon trato de atacarla con otro ataque resplandor pero se vio con el problema de que era incapaz de hablar `Rayos fui golpeado con Afonía` Pensó al ser incapaz de utilizar sus poderes, vio a Rei y de inmediato recoció la técnica que estaba preparando, así que levanto su mascara descubriendo su boca y empezó a inhalar mucho aire preparando su contra ataque, Rei dio un salto al aire con fuerza, y apunto su arco a los pies de Doragon, si lo golpeaba con esta técnica directamente podría causar demasiado daño –FILO DE ARTEMA- Grito y una flecha imbuida con magia violeta salio disparada hacia Doragon, el esquivo la flecha, la cual creo una onda expansiva dañina y violeta, tomo impulso usando su alabarda como garrocha, saltando hacia Rei, soltando el aire que había inalado como aliento de fuego.

Rei trato de esquivar bajando al suelo este ataque pero no funciono del todo pues una de sus alas se quemo ligeramente, una vez en el suelo, decidió llevar esta pelea un poco mas lejos de lo que tenia planeado, soltó sus armas y se quito la capa, cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que un aura negra traslucida se extendía en sus manos, estas tomaron la forma de un par de enormes garras negras traslucidas, Rei abrió los ojos y en vez de ser de su normal color lavanda, estos eran de color carmesí muy intenso, Doragon aterrizo de su salto, vio a Rei preparar algo, se puso en una pose defensiva con una daga en cada mano.

De repente Rei desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, y al siguiente momento estaba frente a el, trato de bloquear las garras con sus dagas pero estas fueron cortadas como si nada por la energía, Rei empezó una serie de zarpados a gran velocidad, de los cuales Doragon se defendía como podía, detuvo una de sus manos sujetándola del antebrazo, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, y cuando Doragon se disponía a darle una patada en el estomago, su cuerpo se detuvo en seco.

Su sombra se había oscurecido y se percato que había caído en la técnica de Sombra Tullida de Rei, los ojos de la mencionada volvieron a su color lavanda normal, al mismo tiempo que las garras desaparecían, siendo remplazadas por un brillo violeta, el ultimo suspiro, no queriendo perder, antes de que la palma lo toque y lo deje noqueado, Doragon creo una bola de luz concentrándose solo en su energía la cual lanzo contra Rei, la explosión levanto una gran cortina de Humo y todos los presente miraban entusiasmados queriendo saber quien fue el ganador, en el campo, Doragon estaba noqueado, el ultimo suspiro hizo contacto con el en el ultimo momento, y Rei también estaba fuera de juego, tal vez la onda de luz no la lastimo, pero la mando a chocar con fuerza contra la pared del estadio, que cumplió su trabajo noqueándola.

Shinig se transporto a la arena, y mirando a los participantes activo el conjuro de voz y dijo –**ES UN EMPATE!-** E l publico empezó a victorear con ánimos, la pelea fue muy intensa y ambos eran bastante fuertes, un aura dorada los envolvió y los levito hasta donde estaban las princesas, hay fueron rápidamente sanados por Celestia, y Rei despertó, -Yo gane?- Pregunto la joven Viera.

-No, pero fue un magnifico empate, ambos son realmente fuertes y no dudo que podrán defender este reino y a sus habitantes como se debe- respondió Luna, Rei trato de levantarse pero fue rápidamente tableada por un bulto rosa que gritaba rápidamente –fue genialfuegenialfuegenial- Pinkie estaban abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

-Pinkie….no puedo….respirar- Dijo Rei poniéndose azul por el potente abrazo de la pony terrestre, pinkie la soltó y se disculpo, Rei se presento con la Princesa del amor y se sentó con Pinkie a observar la pelea, Doragon estaba profundamente dormido detrás de ellas.

Shining se paro de nuevo en el estadio –**ESA FUE UNA EMOCIONANTE PELEA, AHORA LA PROXIMA Y ULTIMA RONDA- **Hizo una pausa dramática.

-**PRESENTAMOS ANTE USTEDES A HARUKA KATA…KOTSU…KATSO…COMOSEARAKI!- **Haruka salio al estadio, aunque estaba ligeramente molesto por lo de los nombres aun estaba emocionado, llevaba un pantalón vaquero largo rasgado, una remera azul de mangas largas y una armadura de brazo echa de cuero, en su brazo izquierdo.

-**Y EN LA OTRA ESQUINA PRESENTAMOS A DRACO DEMASIADOS TITULOS!- **Draco hizo su aparición, ni se fijo en el nombre que le dio Shining, solo tenia algo en mente, Barrer el piso con el señor ángel idiota y mostrar que el solo es suficiente para proteger este lugar.

-OK, mismas reglas, todo vale pero no quiero heridas fatales y si yo digo que se acaba se acaba, entienden? – Pregunto el unicornio blanco a los adversarios, estos solo asintieron en respuestas, Haruka sonrío con malicia, de las armas que convoco Doragon, Draco tomo una espada tipo Claymore, mientras que Haru tomo un par de estoques tipo Rapier, Shining retrocedió y Grito –COMIENZEN- Antes de transportarse a su lugar seguro en las gradas.

Draco avanzo velozmente a Haru, el cual no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y luego de un par de cortes limpios, para horror de los presentes en el estadio, Draco había cortado el brazo izquierdo de Haru desde el hombro, así como la mitad de su rostro de manera horizontal, retrocedió creyendo que esto ya se había acabado, pero de golpe fue empujado con fuerza contra una pared, cuando salio del hueco que creo con su cuerpo, se encontró con que Haruka había sanado del todo, su brazo cortado ahora no tenia ropa pero estaba entero al igual que su rostro, sobre su cabeza estaba una aureola azulada.

-Esta es la fase 1 de mi transformación de Seraph, tengo cinco fases y con mi nivel de entrenamiento actual puedo llegar como máximo a la tercera, aunque no necesitare mas que esto para ganar….no principito?- Dijo burlonamente el Seraph, los ojos de Draco se encogieron de ira y arremetió con fuerzas contra Haruka, este extendió su palma hacia el –JIHAD- Grito y su ataque de empuje básico logro mandar a Draco al aire, una vez hay Draco maniobro y lanzo un corte descendiente con su espada a Haruka, este trato de bloquearlo pero su estoque cedió ante la fuerza del golpe rompiéndose, Draco se recompuso y lanzo una enorme llamarada a Haruka.

Este para evitar el ataque uso el Jihad en el suelo y se impulso en el aire, una vez hay entro en la segunda fase de su transformación, desplegando sus 3 pares de alas y manteniéndose en el aire, desde hay, apunto un Jihad al suelo, el cual aplasto a Draco dándole una buena vista de la tierra en el piso de la arena.

Los espectadores miraban asombrados la fuerza de los combatientes.

Enfurecido, Draco lanzo su espada a Haruka, este la esquivo pero se bajo a la altura suficiente para ser alcanzado por una bola de fuego directo de la boca de Draco, el Seraph cayo al suelo, cuando Draco se acerco a el, totalmente iracundo y con sus puños envueltos en llamas.

-YA PIERDE MALDITO- Grito llevando su puño directo al rostro de Haru, pero este fue detenido por una barrera hexagonal de color naranja Traslucido, retiro su puño y probo golpearlo de otra manera con mas fuerza pero el ataque fue parado por la misma barrera.

-Que? Te sorprendes lagartito- Haru se burlaba de Draco, esto lo enfadaba y si perdía los estribos el príncipe Draconiano no seria ninguna amenaza –Acaso no puedes con mi escudo A,T- Draco seguía golpeando pero la misma barrera naranja se formaba una y otra vez, deteniendo sus golpes

En las gradas, todos miraban asombrados esta nueva defensa de Haruka.

-es un inepto por estar usando su campo A.T- Dijo Rei llamando la atención de las princesas y las mane six.

-Que tiene de malo, esa es una defensa al parecer muy poderosa- Dijo La princesa Cadence al observar como este llamado "Campo A.T" Detenía golpes que estaban haciendo vibrar todo el coliseo.

-Esa técnica es la máxima defensa de los Ángeles, pero Haruka aun no la maneja del todo, es un peligro para si mismo que lo use- respondió Rei ganándose una mirada curiosa de todas las presentes.

-Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarnos mas sobre este campo A.T?- Pregunto Twiligth impresionada por la resistencia de esa barrera.

-Por que no?... esta bien,- Dijo Rei suspirando, luego miro a todas las presentes y empezó a contar lo poco que sabia de la técnica- Todos los seres vivos tienen un escudo A.T, es lo que nos da nuestra forma y es lo que nos mantiene alejados unos de otros, sin el, todas nuestras almas se fundirían en una sola existencia sin forma física.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con la barrera del Joven Seraph?- Pregunto La princesa Luna.

-Los Ángeles, Seraph y Arcángeles son capaces de proyectar su campo A.T de manera física, su resistencia varia dependiendo de la fuerza y el entrenamiento de el usuario- Desvío la mirada a la arena, donde Haruka, parecía estar bastante cansado a pesar de no estar moviéndose – Los campos A.T mas fuertes son tan densos que ni siquiera la Luz pasa a trabes de ellos, un campo A.T, es virtualmente indestructible, solo puede ser debilitado con ataque de una potencia devastadora, y solo pueden ser destruidos por algunas armas muy especiales u otro campo A.T de mayor fuerza, para Haruka que aun no maneja del todo esta técnica, al usarla su cuerpo empieza a lastimarse de manera lenta, y por la naturaleza de las heridas, su factor sanador no es capaz de restaurar el daño.- Termino Rei, mirando enfadada a su amigo por su imprudencia al usar esa técnica.

Las presentes solo observaron en silencio como continuaba la batalla.

Draco estaba cada vez mas frustrado, ni con toda su fuerza esta barrera parecía no ceder, era en extremo resistente, Haruka detrás de esta ya empezaba a sentir los efectos adversos de usar esta técnica, mientras una línea de sangre bajaba de sus ojos y fosas nasales.

Decidiendo acabar rápido con esto, extendió sus manos hacia el frente, donde se formo un grupo de sellos runicos que giraban con rapidez, Draco tomo distancia al observar esto y se preparo para contraatacar con un aliento llameante cuando el ataque se completo.

-CAÑON DE LUZ- grito el Haru, mientras de sus palmas una enorme onda de energía blanca salio disparada, Draco contraataco con su propio aliento llameante, ambas técnicas chocaron y se levanto una enorme cortina de polvo. De entre estas Draco reacción a tiempo para esquivar unas tres aureolas del ataque banish que iban a darle, cuando el polvo se disperso, Haruka estaba parado, sus manos extendidas, bajo el un circulo runicos muy brillante, su rostro concentrado y recitando algo muy lentamente.

Draco se sorprendió aun mas cuando un nuevo circulo salio debajo suyo, y el se encontraba incapaz de salir de esa zona.

Haruka abrió los ojos y libero la energía de su ataque, sus alas y su aureola se desvanecieron por el consumo de energía de su técnica, mientras una luz absoluta envolvía del todo a Draco, el cual sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera siendo desintegrado.

Cuando la luz se detuvo, ambos estaban en la arena, Haruka estaba arrodillado, jadeando con dificultad por el esfuerzo "Soy un tonto, en que estaba pensando para usar la Divina Irradiación sin entrar en mi tercera forma", Draco apenas parado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado lastimado por ese ultimo ataque," No puedo…no puedo perder" Dijo para sus adentros mientras que su sangre de realeza hervía ante solo la idea de perder contra alguien inferior-NO VOY A PERDER, INMOLACION!_ Grito el, su cuerpo fue envuelto del todo en llamas, al mismo tiempo que un par de alas reptilianas salían de su espalda, ignorando todo, su orgullo no aceptaría la derrota contra alguien tan patético como Haruka.

El mencionado, miro asombrado como Draco se reponía y se preparaba para seguir peleando, " Tal vez si tendré que usar la tercera forma, solo espero no tener que usar Eso…" Se concentro un su energía, y sus alas y la aureola volvieron, pero ahora eran ligeramente mas grandes, además de que su cabello paso de su normal color negro a un color celeste pálido, frente a sus palmas se formaron un par de sellos runicos.

Todos los espectadores observaban totalmente impresionados con las muestras de poder de ambos adversarios, sus fuerzas eran increíbles, las princesa Celestia por un lado estaba complacida con sus héroes, pero por el otro lado estaba preocupada por la reacción de Draco hacia su compañero, tendría que hablar con ese muchacho luego de esto, pero ahora tenia curiosidad de cómo iba a terminar este épico combate.

Ambos avanzaron y empezaron a intercambiarlas cruentos golpes, la fuerza de Draco se había Triplicado como mínimo, y Haruka solo lograba contrarrestar sus golpes al generar un ataque Jihad cada vez que iban a chocar puños, todo el estadio retumbaba por la fuerza de los golpes, a tal punto que este empezaba a desquebrajarse bajo la presión.

La princesa Celestia se percato de esto y al decirle a la princesa Luna de la situación, ambas se concentraron, y levantaron a casi todos los presentes en una plataforma mágica traslucía sobre el estadio, ya que este parecía a punto de Derrumbarse, casi a todos porque se les olvido cierto enmascarado que seguía durmiendo mientras se recuperada de su propia batalla.

Draco y Haruka seguían intercambiando golpes, y luego de que ambos retrocedieron por la potencia de uno de los golpes, Draco inhalo una gran cantidad de Aire y lanzo una llamarada que sobrepaso en poder a todo lo que había utilizado antes, Haruka contrarresto el ataque con un Banish sobrecargado de energía, la explosión los mano volando en direcciones opuestas.

-Oye lagartija, no eres tan malo como pensaba- Dijo Haruka tratando de enojar aun mas al Draconiano- Que te parece si decidimos esto con una ultima técnica?- Tal vez no quería hacerlo, pero tendría que usar "Eso" para ganar esta pelea, Draco solo asintió enfadado, Haruka tomo vuelo y empezó a canalizar todo el poder que tenia para este ataque, Draco en tierra empezó a inhalar mucho aire y a concentrar todo lo que podía en el medio de su pecho, tal como su padre le había enseñado a hacer para usar esta técnica.

Todos los espectadores, ahora mirando desde la plataforma de la princesa, esperaban ansiosos el final, Rei miraba muy interesada el combate "así que Haru va a sacar esa técnica, veamos si le funciona"

Draco y Haru intercambiaron una ultima mirada y ambos soltaron sus ataque al mismo tiempo –IVALDI/CAELPHAELIM- Gritaron al unísono, uno enormes rayos de luz salieron desde Haruka con gran fuerza, mientras que Draco lanzaba la madre de todas las bolas de fuego, ambos colosos se encontraron, y el estallido de las técnicas arraso con todo el coliseo por la explosión, una enorme cortina de polvo y escombros se levanto.

Cuando esta se disperso, topos pudieron ver como todo era escombros, donde hace unas horas se levantaba un orgulloso coliseo ahora no era mas que escombros y tierra desquebrajada, encontraron a Haruka y a Draco, el primero estaba inconciente, su cuerpo no tenia grandes heridas, pero agoto toda su energía en ese ultimo ataque, pero lo sorprendente fue ver que estaba apoyado en el hombro de Draco, y que el príncipe Draconiano estaba ayudando al ángel a caminar, las plataformas se bajaron y todos los ecuestres empezaron a victorear por el obvio empate, la princesa miraba los dos con orgullo, especialmente a Draco," tal vez no tenga que hablar con el, tal vez se dará cuenta solo" Pensó, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de la princesa Twiligth había Draco y Haru el cual acababa de despertar.

-**ARRUINARON MI JARDIN Y DESTRUYERON EL ESTADIO, CUANDO SE RECUPEREN VENDRAN AQUÍ Y LIMPIARAN TODO USTEDES DOS SOLOS! COMPRENDEN- **Grito muy enojada, su jardín interior estaba totalmente arruinado, y el coliseo que tanto le costo invocar ahora estaba en ruinas, Fluttershy puso una pesuña en su hombro antes de llevársela para calmarla un poco, Ambos solo rieron por esto, luego de que todos se marcharon, las princesas también se despidieron, complacidas con los resultados.

A la noche, Haruka y un ligeramente vendado Draco estaban recogiendo todos los escombros del lugar, tarea que les tomaría horas pero aceptaron.

-No estuviste nada mal para ser alguien tan indigno y patético- Dijo Draco con su clásico tono altanero y orgulloso, Haru mostró ser un digno rival, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser un idiota.

-Si hubiera usado Ivaldi desde el principio tu hubiera acabado lagartija así que mejor te callas- respondió Haru de manera burlona mientras removía algunos escombros, Debajo de todo eso, Doragon seguía durmiendo placidamente bajo media tonelada de rocas y escombros.

* * *

**En una caverna, en lo profundo del bosque everfree.**

* * *

**(Advertencia: una pequeña escena Gore casi al final de este segmento, y si esta es una advertencia real, no como la del cap anterior y el lemon XD).**

Un Pegaso verde se aproximaba a la entrada de una caverna, luego de desactivar las defensas mágicas se encontró dentro de una estructura como una especie de abadía gótica, obviamente alterando la cueva con magia desde adentro, camino por los pasillo y entro en una amplia sala con muchas runas en el suelo, y ahora estaban dentro el morgano Dante y la diclonius Gabrielle, ambos estaban parados alrededor de una mesa quirúrgica, en la cual estaba un hombre rubio, al parecer muy sedado.

-Que noticias nos traes amigo Poison Storm, son fuertes estos susodichos guardianes?- Pregunto Dante sin siquiera voltearse a mirar al Pegaso.

Este solo se sentó en un sofá cerca del lugar y respondió - Son bastante fuertes, si trabajan como un equipo tendrían sus puestos definidos de manera clara.- respondió el Pegaso ahora identificado como Poison Storm.

-Y que puedes decirnos de este hipotético "Equipo"- Pregunto Dante, mientras desplegaba en una mesa varios escalpelos y herramientas quirúrgicas, además de otros objetos, un brazo a medida humana hecho con madera y esencia de Timberwolf, Una pierna de Dragón en un contenedor de estasis, un ojo de Cocaktrice en un frasco, y en una bandeja, varias muestras de piel de changeling.

-El tal Draco seria su soldado de primera línea, pues es obviamente el mas ágil y fuerte, el enmascarado Doragon seria de combate múltiple, tanto para cortas como para distancias medias, La sucubus Rei seria la asesina del grupo, sus técnicas y su estilo de pelea la hacen inadecuada para pelear en primera línea, y el Seraph Haruka, a pesar de que sus ataques son fuertes, su mejor puesto seria como el escudero o defensor del grupo, la niña pequeña, aun no e visto sus poderes, peor viendo a los otros seguro será algo interesante.- Termino de Explicar Poison Storm a su compañero y amigo.

-Interesante, será divertido ver como se las arreglan contra lo que les mandemos, en unos días, Nero les prestara una interesante visita por ahora, Gabrielle mon amour, empecemos la operación – Dijo el Morgano a la Diclonius a su lado, Gabrielle extendió sus vectores y tomo el brazo derecho del hombre Rubio, y dio un fuerte estirón de el, arrancándoselo del todo, gran cantidad de sangre se derramaba de la herida, Dante cauterizo la herida deteniendo el sangrado, luego repitió el mismo proceso con su pierna derecha, entonces tomando un escalpelo, abrió los parpados del ojo izquierdo y sin dañar el tejido alrededor le quitaron el ojo. Y con el escalpelo empezaron a cortarle grandes tajos de piel de todo su rostro, Poison Storm parecía no darle importancia a la carnicería que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, Gabrielle tomo el brazo de Timberwolf, y lo acerco a la herida donde estaba antes el brazo del hombre, Dante empezó a recitar en voz baja un conjuro en latín y la carne de el hombre empezó a crecer y sanar tomando como suyo el brazo nuevo, repitieron el mismo proceso con la pierna de dragón, el ojo de cocaktrice y la piel de changeling.

-Mon petit gabrielle la operación resulto se magnifique, ahora solo tendremos que esperar a que se recupere y veremos de que es capaz es nuestra obra de arte.- Dijo el Hechicero morgano mirando como quedo el sujeto rubio.

-Este bien amado Dante, ahora vámonos a nuestra recamara, tenemos asuntos que atender- Dijo la pelirroja de manera seductora, Dante solo sonrío y la tomo de la mano, y antes de ir miro al Pegaso verde y dijo – Poison Storm mantente alerta e infórmame de cualquier cosa nueva que averigües, ahora me disculpo pero tengo que recordarle a mon amour cuanto me importa- Dijo antes de salir por la puerta sujetando de la mano a Gabrielle, la cual lo seguía con una expresión contenta en su rostro.

* * *

Continuara.

Ending: Pasionatte Squall (Fujimura Ayumi).

* * *

Omake: ( Primeros días en Equestria)

Nuestros héroes se estaban acomodando a su nueva vida en este mundo, todos los días los mejores chef del castillo tenían la amabilidad (COF, COF obligación COF) de llevarles sus comidas diarias, en el tercer día, sin embargo, la comida no llego, Draco, Doragon y Haru estaban hambrientos, y cuando trataron de salir, la puesta estaba atascada, Rei salio de una habitación con un delantal de cocina y declaro – Yo quiero cocinar esta noche !- Doragon y Draco asintieron pensando que seria buena idea, Haru por otro lado palideció de muerte pero de todos modos asintió, paso una hora, pasaron dos y Rei salio de la cocina, en un plato traía lo que podríamos definir como "Materia negra viscosa no identificada" ( M.N.V.N,I y se lee mnvni) Todos dudando dieron un probadita y lo que comieron los les dio un horrible dolor de estomago.

-no vamos a salir hasta que mi comida este bien preparada-Dijo Rei a sus enfermos compañeros, Haru miro a Doragon y a Draco y pensó " Suertudos, morirán antes del tercer plato yo tendré que aguantar todo T.T" Y así siguieron, plato tras plato, vomito tras vomito, hasta que al final, a las 4 AM de la mañana siguiente, Rei salio de la cocina con un plato lleno de un suculento curry de vegetales, aunque cuando llego se encontró con que solo Haru estaba conciente, Draco y Doragon ya desmayados por la horrible comida, mientras espuma salía de sus bocas por el shock, lloro lagrimas estilo anime y comió el curry con su único compañero conciente, al final simplemente se sentó en una esquina, un aura azulada la envolvía con una nube de tormenta sobre ella le llovía y le lanzaba rayos de un a otro momento, mientras repetía una y otra vez –Nadie Aprecia lo que hago-.

Haru miro todo y se volteo sacando un gran cartel desde atrás de su espalda, en el cartel se leía lo sgte.

"La lección de Hoy: Intentar demasiado es tan malo como no intentar"

* * *

**Técnicas Usadas (Solo mencionare las nuevas que se usaron recién en este cap):**

**Rei: **

**Fiebre: Un aura verdosa envuelve las palmas o las armas usadas, al golpear al blanco, le producen una intensa fiebre la cual afecta sus sentidos, su movilidad y su coordinación.**

**Afonía: Un aura gris envuelve las manos del usuario, cuando contactan al blanco, este es incapaz de utilizar técnicas que requieran energía mágica por un corto periodo de tiempo.**

**Filo de Artema: Un ataque cargado con las energías de Artema, el golpe puede ser efectuado tanto a larga como en corta distancia dependiendo del arma utilizada para ejecutar la técnica, causa daños críticos.**

**Garras Fantasmas: Garras espectrales utilizadas por demonios, son capases de cortar hasta el metal, aunque se desvanecen ante la exposición a la luz intensa.**

**Doragon:**

**Resplandor Oscuro: Concentra las energías de la oscuridad y las lanza en una ráfaga de corto alcance pero gran área, para producir daños.**

**Incendia Respiros: Aliento llameante, arma básica y técnica estándar de aquellos con ascendencia draconiana.**

**Granada de Luz: Una explosión de energía de luz, no hace mucho daño pero es útil dispersando técnicas oscuras.**

**Haruka:**

**Cañón de luz: Una concentración de energía santa hecha para hacer daño a larga distancia, es bastante potente pero tarda en cargarse.**

**Divina Irradiación: Concentración masiva de luz, hace daños fatales, ajustando su potencia para dejar al blanco con la minima cantidad de fuerza, pero jamás para debilitarlo del todo, esta técnica es incapaz de terminar con el enemigo, el usuario es vulnerable mientras prepara esta técnica.**

**Ivaldi: Ejecución de luz, una de las tres técnicas sagradas de los Seraph, invoca la luz de la divina providencia para ejecutar un ataque de poder masivo sobre el blanco, tiene habilidad de exorcizar por lo cual es en extremo efectivo contra usuarios de elemento oscuro.**

**Draco: **

**Llama divina: Una ráfaga de llamas de dragón divino es expulsado de la boca del usuario para causar daño.**

**Inmolación: El usuario es envuelto en llamas, además de llevar todas sus características físicas al máximo por un periodo de 10 min., triplica la fuerza de todos los ataque realizados.**

**Caelphaelim: Técnica sagrada de la nobleza draconiana, sacando poder de la llama interna el usuario lanza una gran bola de llamas comprimidas, si la técnica hace contacto arrastra al blanco por unos metros antes de estallar en un enorme torbellino de fuego.**

**Dante:**

**Priori Sanen Tum: Técnica mágica, regenera tejidos acelerando el proceso de regeneración, imbuido por magia oscura, acelera la sanación forzando la absorción de materia viva adyacente a la herida asimilándola en el cuerpo que esta siendo sanado**

**Gabrielle: **

**Vectores: Habilidad Natural de la raza Diclonius, apéndices como brazos invisibles controlados telepáticamente por los cuernos en su cabeza, la cantidad y la longitud de estos vectores varia dependiendo de cada individuo, el usuario activa a conciencia estos brazos, siendo activos en extremo densos y resistentes, además de ser capases de atravesar materia viva sin hacerle daño o de sostenerla como algo sólido de ser necesarios, la fuerza individual de cada vector es equivalente a 500 veces la fuerza de una persona humana.**

* * *

**Shadow: Ufff, el cap mas largo hasta ahora, gracias por apoyarme, ahora mismo estoy pasando por una etapa difícil de mi vida estudiantil ( exámenes de fin de curso para ser precisos) y no tendré mucho tiempo libre hasta mitades de noviembre, así que no se preocupen si no oyen de mi por un tiempo, los dueños de los ocs que serán villanos o ya hallan sido mencionados serán revelados en el momento principal del oc ( sabrán quien creo cada villano cuando les llegue la hora de pelear), y antes de mi clásico " Lean y dejen comentarios matta-ne!" Les aviso, además del omake del siguiente capitulo, se hará por única vez( lo are cada 10 capítulos) un ask a los personajes, mándeme sus preguntas para los ocs ya sea por review o por PM, máximo tres preguntas por persona y estos las contestaran en el próximo cap, pueden preguntarles de TODO, ahora si, Lean y dejen comentarios matta-ne!.**


	10. La prueba mas desafiante Parte 1

Opening: Pinky Jones ( Momoiro Clover Z)

* * *

Era una calida mañana en ponyville, los rayos del sol de Celestia empiezan a iluminar todo desde el horizonte, y en el jardín central del castillo, dos figuras con palas en las manos removían escombros, una de ellas con gran energía y ganas mientras que la otra apenas si parecía moverse.

-Vamos inútil, esto es como entrenamiento, mientras cumplimos esto nos hacemos mas fuertes- Comento un animado Draco a su compañero de castigo, el estaba removiendo escombros con muchas ganas y energía, pues esta clase de trabajo físico era un perfecto entrenamiento para el.

La otra figura alzo la mirada y nos mostró un rostro cansado, marchito, con tantas ojeras que parecía mapache, con los ojos irritados y rojos excepto por su iris el cual era de un azul intenso, y si te fijabas hasta lagañas tenia, de Haruka, el joven Seraph no era muy adicto al trabajo físico, pues una de las desventajas de su combinación genética irregular, era el hecho de que por mas que trabajara, le era imposible desarrollar su masa muscular, reservas de estaminal y resistencia al cansancio, y al no tener una buena noche de sueño y un café matutino bien cafeinado, pues era un cafeinomano se sentía como zombie recién salido de la tumba, tan fresco como un cadáver, y tan energético como una pila descartable recién agotada.

-Habla por ti lagartija… yo no estoy hecho para el trabajo pesado…o el trabajo físico en general- Respondió Haru de manera automática.

-A vamos no seas marica y ponte a traba…- Empezó Draco pero fue detenido por el sonido de rocas levantándose, se volteo y vio a Doragon, el cual se estaba despabilando y levantándose de entre los escombros.

-Haaaaaauuuuuuu- Bostezo el enmascarado, mientras se frotaba la espalda y se levantaba de su entierro de rocas, golpeo su cabeza un par de veces, sacándose escombro de los oídos, -Rayos…creo que dormí chueco- Dijo el con su voz profunda mientras se tronaba la espalda.

-De donde saliste Lec- Pregunto de manera incrédula Draco.

-No se…lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un pinchazo en mi pecho, una explosión de luz, y una pelea contra Rei-Chan, luego estuve dormido, y ahora estoy aquí…- Respondió Doragon, luego miro alrededor y dijo –Donde esta todo el mundo, y donde esta el coliseo-.

-Larga historia, versión corta, el inútil y yo nos dejamos llevar y demolimos todo el coliseo durante nuestra pelea, la princesa Twiligth nos obliga a limpiar este desastre.- Respondió Draco, Haruka en esos momentos, tenia los ojos semi-abiertos y estaba parado, pero emitía un ligero gruñido que iba al compás de su respiración.

Mirando a sus amigos, Doragon decidió, en toda su infinita bondad, amabilidad, sabiduría y porque se sentía identificado con Haruka que necesitaba dormir tanto que lo hizo de pie (Algo que lo conmovió hasta las lagrimas siendo el mismo alguien que ama dormir) se dispuso a ayudarlos, le dijo a Draco que cargara a Haruka y de mala gana lo hizo al darse cuenta que se durmió estando parado, se alejaron y cuando ya no estaban sobre los escombros, el enmascarado se concentro, y debajo de toda la marabunta de escombros, se formo uno de sus agujeros negros, este consumió con rapidez todos los escombros y en menos un minuto, del coliseo no había ni rastros.

-Vámonos a desayunar amigos, creo que a Haru-san le vendría bien un café- Dijo Doragon antes de marchar hacia el comedor real.

Ante la mención de su sagrada, santa, inmaculada y deliciosa bebida, Haruka despertó y fue corriendo como si fuera a alcanzarlo la muerte, Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus compañeros.

* * *

**Comedor del castillo, 30 minutos después.**

* * *

Los tres sujetos estaban comiendo, bueno, comían Draco y Haru, Doragon devoro toda su comida en un instante, cuando iba a llevarse la cuchara a la boca, teniendo que levantar su mascara y mostrar su rostro, antes de eso grito –MIREN EN LA VENTANA UN PAJARO- de alguna manera Draco y Haru cayeron en esa, y cuando se voltearon luego de mirar al ave, el plato de Doragon estaba vacío, y el enmascarado eructaba satisfecho aun con su mascara en su lugar.

Draco estaba desayunando un saludable plato de Rubíes, cortesía del Dragón enano y su incapacidad de esconder sus gemas, es una lastima para Spike pero buee.. Draco tenia su comida y era todo lo que importaba.

Haruka estaba con un tazón lleno de cereal de chocolate, pero en vez de leche, usaba café cargado con leche, una combinación tan saludable como huevos fritos bañados en caramelo, de no ser un Seraph, probablemente ya estaría muerto por una sobredosis de comida chatarra, cuando terminaron, se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando en la puerta principal encontraron una nota.

"Queridos invitados, Fluttershy no se siente muy bien hoy, así que yo y Dusk vamos a llevarla a Manehatan a que la revisen en un hospital, además de que el Sr. y la Sra. Cake pidieron un par de niñeros para su bebes, Pound y Pumpkin Cake ya que irán con Pinkie Pie a un concurso de repostería, así que esto es lo que les pido, divídanse en grupos de dos, que dos vayan a cuidar a los bebes y que otros dos vayan a atender a los animales de Fluttershy, no importa como se dividan, solo no causen un desastre ni derrumben nada.

atte.: Twiligth Sparkle"

Doragon leyó la nota en voz alta, y cuando termino, Draco y una recién despertada Rei tenían una expresión molesta, mientras Haruka simplemente asentía aburrido.

-OK, quien ara que cosa? – Dijo Doragon rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo cuidare a los bebes- Dijo rápidamente Haruka.

-Yo puedo con los animales, en el entrenamiento de vieras nos enseñan a lidiar con animales que necesitan cuidados- Dijo Rei calmadamente.

-Yo voy con Rei, no toleraría a Haruka por todo un día, además, no soy bueno con los niños pequeños- Dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces yo y Haru-san nos encargaremos de los gemelos, mientras ustedes dos se encargan de la cabaña- Termino Doragon, todos asintieron y fueron a sus cuartos a prepararse para el día.

Cuando salieron, todos excepto Draco, habían cambiado sus ropas, el príncipe decía que los cortes, rasgaduras y raspones en sus ropas eran testigos de sus luchas, además de que tenían un hechizo de su tierra que evitaba que se ensucien, o apesten.

Doragon mantenía su estilo de vestir monocromático, pero ahora tenia una remera de mangas largas en blanco y negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mostrando ligeramente su trabajada musculatura, también tenia un par de pantalones largos en su color habitual, zapatillas playeras y su cabello tanto la mitad blanca como la mitad negra estaba recogido en una cola de caballo corta tras de su cabeza.

Haruka tenia puesta una remera negra de mangas cortas con la leyenda "Nada es verdad, todo esta permitido" en la espalda y con el símbolo de los el credo de asasins en el pecho, en su cuello se veía su pequeño collar con el cristal aguamarina, la única posesión que no fue destruida por el Tsunami de lava de Lava Storm, aun lloraba por su difunto reproductor de mp3 que fue destruido ese fatídico día, y unos pantalones cortos y un par de calzados deportivos en color azul, recién diseñados por Rarity con su ayuda, ahora estaban tratando de adaptar este producto a los compradores Equestres.

Rei tenia una TOP de color lavanda, su collar con el cristal rosado se notaba a simple vista, tenia unos mini-shorts grises y también tenia calzado deportivo pero en color violeta, sus ropas tenían los respectivos agujeros necesarios para que sus alas y su cola de demonio no estuvieran incomodas, su cabello blanco suelto, llegándole hasta los hombros, y sus orejas de viera perfectamente arregladas y presentables.

Todos partieron a sus respectivas obligaciones, sin saber que esperar de estas.

* * *

**Sugar cube corner, 30 minutos después.**

* * *

Doragon y Haru llegaron a sugar cube corner, había una nota en la entrada que explicaba que todo lo que necesitaban saber y que tendrían que encargarse de los gemelos por todo el día.

Ambos entraron y fueron recibidos por la calmada y muy sospechosamente callada repostería de Sugar Cube Corner, en el mostrador estaba una nota y una bolsa llena de bits que decía "Por los gastos y las molestias", todo lo demás estaba calmado, demasiado calmado…

Ambos caminaron a la habitación de los pequeños y los encontraron tiernamente dormiditos y roncando, a Doragon le enterneció mucho esa escena, mientras Haruka salía de la habitación a curiosear el lugar.

Algunos minutos después regreso a la habitación, tenia en sus manos una caja de cereal de chocolate, el cual se tomaba su tiempo para comer, y se sentó en un sofá a mirar lo que pasaba, Doragon estaba revisando todo el lugar en busca de algo, mientras que los pequeños empezaban a despertar de manera lenta, adorable y…

-**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**se pusieron a llorar los gemelos luego de despertar, Doragon miro con preocupación a los pequeños acercándoseles, mientras Haru simplemente observaba impasible todo comiendo cereal.

Doragon sostuvo a Pumkin y luego de una temeraria olfateada se dio cuenta del problema, también le pasaba lo mismo a Pound, ambos le habían dado un calido y apestoso "Buenos Días" y lo peor es que no encontraba pañales nuevos, miro a Haruka y este solo estaba hay de flojo, invocando a su paciencia interior, se calmo y mirando a Haruka dijo –Cuida a los pequeños, yo voy a comprar pañales, quieres-

Haruka lo miro, tenia la boca llena y estaba masticando de manera lenta y si quieres interpretarlo, también desafiante, y asintió, Doragon tomo algunos bits de la bolsa para gastos y se fue a la tienda.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que algo saldría mal, pero pensando que Haruka estaría hay simplemente se relajo, ignorando que la voz lo que le advertía era sobre lo idiota que era dejar al Seraph con los bebes.

* * *

**Afueras de la cabaña de Fluttershy, en ese mismo momento**

* * *

Tanto Draco como Rei llegaban a la cabaña, Draco ligeramente herido mientras que Rei flotaba ingrávida sobre el suelo, una ventaja de las sucubus era que las pequeñas alas eran mas ornamentales que para volar, pero aun así podían emprender vuelo , por alguna razón, todo el maldito camino estaba relleno de trampas, trampas que curiosamente solo afectaba a lo que se moviera sobre la tierra.

-Quien crees que pudo poner esas trampas- Pregunto Draco acomodándose un hombro dislocado.

-Creo que es uno o varios de los animales, no nos quieren aquí…-

-Malditos, cuando los encuentre ya verán…- Ambos siguieron avanzando a trabes de este camino minado.

Dentro de la cabaña el conejo ángel miraba un plano de todo el lugar, mostrando en estés varias trampas, y la cabaña aun mas rellena de estas, en le titulo se leía "Plan para deshacerse del molesto unicornio amarillo", Lo había estado planeando por semanas, pero ese tal Dusk no se alejaba mucho tiempo de la cabaña, desde el incidente con el termómetro, ángel no era capaz de sentarse en ningún lugar o sentirse seguro, lo que hizo le tonto requería venganza, y venganza es lo que obtendría sin importar que., tomo un dardo que estaba a un lado y lo lanzo a su derecha, dándole en la frente a una fotografía de Dusk, en la que salía con Fluttershy mas jóvenes y pequeños.

Rei y Draco sin saberlo caminaban hacia una trampa mortal diseñada para unicornios.

* * *

**Sugar Cube Corner 30 min. después.**

* * *

Doragon volvió con los pañales para los gemelos, apenas entro en el lugar, sus reflejos lo salvaron de unos cuchillos que fueron lanzados hacia su rostro, miro y vio a la pequeña Pumkin lanzando todo con su en teoría, inmadura magia de unicornio, mientras que Pound volaba como un colibrí con sobredosis de adrenalina, sus alas se movían tan rápido que emitían un fuerte zumbido por donde pasaba.

En medio de este caos, Haruka estaba comiendo una taza de cereal de chocolate, mientras conversaba con otro ser, el cual Doragon no reconoció, ni siquiera de sus estudios, este ser era alto, y era un colage de varios seres distintos, cuernos de cabra, alas de murciélago y Pegaso, una garra de león, otra de grifo, cola de serpiente, pata de dragón, y un par de ojos desorbitados, con las escleróticas amarillas y las pupilas rojas y sabrán las deidades cuantas partes mas.

-OH Doragon- Dijo Haruka percatándose de la presencia de su compañero-Ya conoces a este sujeto, es genial, se llama Discord y es el que maneja las fiestas aquí- Termino el muchacho Seraph emocionado.

Discord trono los dedos y se apareció tras Doragon- así que…tu eres Doragon no- Se desvaneció y salio frente a el –Haru me dijo que eres muy serio- Discord se paro firme y enfoco sus ojos –así que yo también lo seré- Agrego retorciendo su cuerpo hasta alcanzarle al enmascarado una tarjeta, Doragon la leyó "Discord , caos encarnado y blablabla, organizo fiestas y reventones, no le digan a la princesa pasada de peso a la que llaman Celestia" El Discord mini de la tarjeta le hizo una trompetilla con la lengua y desapareció, apareció sentado frente a Haruka, en un sillón que desafiaba la gravedad mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Que rayos paso con los bebes- Dijo Doragon ligeramente molesto.

-Nhe solo tomaron una tazas de café, es que me encontré a tu relajado amigo- Empezó Discord apareciendo y tomando a Pound de sus alas, estas se detuvieron, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo ahora vibraba- Tomamos un café y como estos pequeños se veían taaaaaaan interesados en nuestra bebidas pues les dimos un poco no?- Soltó al pequeño Pegaso, el cual salio disparado hacia unos empaques de harina en una esquina.

La mascara de Doragon escondía como su rostro se retraía en mil y un tics nerviosos mientras trataba de asimilar todo, se culpaba por no haber mandado a Haru a buscar los pañales y haberse quedado el.

* * *

**Profundidades del bosque everfree.**

* * *

Una figura avanzaba por entre los árboles, llegando a un claro en el bosque, se concentro y luego de unos momentos encontró lo que buscaba, fue para allá y empezó a recitar un cántico, el suelo empezó a estremecerse, y de este empezaron a salir un ejercito de seres, eran conejos, pero eran diferentes, sus ojos, si es que los tenían eran rojos, su piel oscura y desgarrada con carne expuesta, y en una inmensa cantidad.

-Dante dijo que tenia que derrotar a estos guardianes…-Comenzó la figura de la sombras –Estos pequeños me permitirán preparar mi mayor ataque solo esperen y disfruten del espectáculo- Su voz era joven y ambiciosa- Cuando termine, tal vez pueda deshacerme también del Morgano inútil de Dante y quedarme con su linda novia pelirroja, como se llamaba….a si Gabrielle, seria un desperdicio matar un rostro tan bello como ese- Se quito la capucha mostrando quien era.

* * *

Sujeto: Nero Samael.

Sexo: Masculino.

Edad: 29 años.

Raza: Humano, Necromante y Marionetista.

Peso: 65 kilos.

Altura: 1m 68 Cm.

Descripción física: Tiene la piel muy pálida, cabello blanco y profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, sus ojos son de color rojo, se vestimenta actual es una tunica negra que esconde el resto de su cuerpo.

Pensamientos del Autor: En serio amigo Saso, un ejercito de conejos zombies, sus otros poderes están bien pero conejos? Ne como quieras es tu oc.

* * *

El ejercito de conejos zombies asesinos psicópatas estaba completo, eran cientos de miles, listos para recibir las ordenes de su amo, con un ademán de la mano, el peliblanco mando su temible ejercito a ponyville, mientras pensaba en que haría cuando conquistara todo este maldito lugar.

Ending: Pasionatte Squall (Fuyimura Ayumi)

* * *

OK, hora de la parte especial que cera cada 10 caps, el Ask.

Dragón lector:

¿ Que piensan los otros de Doragon?.

Draco: Es un inepto, guarda demasiados secretos, pero a demostrado ser bastante fuerte.

Rei: Es callado, no se que rayos le pasa pero debería ser mas abierto con todos.

Haruka: Es un sujeto genial, aunque algo callado y raro, quisiera saber que rayos esconde bajo esa mascara…

Adriana: Es…es una buena…buena persona…muy amable…y le gusta ayudar.

Rei ¿ Como rayos terminaste siendo amiga de un pervertido idiota como Haruka?.

Rei: Nos conocemos desde pequeños, lo recuerdo del la guardería, los niños me molestaban por mis orejas y mi cola, y me evitaban diciendo que era rara, luego me acerque a el y no se alejo, solo me dijo que me veía genial con esto y que el también era algo raro. Nos hicimos amigos y pasamos toda la educación primaria y secundaria juntos, y si preguntas, lo de pervertido lo obtuvo a los 15 años aproximadamente, pero lo idiota siempre lo tubo.

Draco ¿ Que tan idiota es Haruka?.

Draco: Es tan idiota que su pasatiempo es mirar el cielo sin hacer nada, es tan idiota que ni siquiera procura esforzarse y hacerse mas fuerte, solo es fuerte por su insana cantidad de poder, si dejara de ser tan idiota y fuera mas serio tal vez estaría a mi altura.

* * *

Maestro del Destino 21.

Adriana: ¿ Que piensas de Haruka?

Adriana: Es…es una buena persona…es divertido…y siempre es interesante…hablar con el- Desvía la mirada sonrojada y habla en un susurro –Ysusojossonmuybonitos.

Haruka ¿ Cuando te arrancan algo y te regeneras, no te duele?

Haruka: Si duele y mucho, la ventaja es que el dolor dura muy poco puesto que la sanación es casi instantánea.

Draco¿ Piensas que tu deberías ser el líder de este grupo?.

Draco: es la elección obvia que yo sea su líder, soy el único con sangre real corriendo por sus venas, además de que desde nacido fui criado para dirigir ejércitos, estos plebeyos que son mis compañeros no tienen madera de líder.

* * *

Rage Soul:

Princesa Celestia: ¿ Si tienes el mismo hechizo de cambio de genero que Twiligth, porque no lo usas en ti misma y embarazas a tu hermana, seria una solución permanente para evitar que cometan súper-pedofilia(Acotación: YO invente el termino Súper-Pedofilia y Shadow-Teme, al cual conozco, es mi compañero de facultad, no me dio las gracias ni lo menciono en el fic.)

Celestia: ….Queremos…esperar el momento adecuado, aun no me siento lista para ser madre.

Draco¿ Eres un príncipe, tienes instinto de conquista, por que no te revelas, derrotas a tus compañeros y te haces con el control de toda equestria para reina tu sobre esta tierra?.

Draco: Viejo cállate, en caso de que toda esta porquería de los guardianes no funcione ese es el plan B.

Haruka: ¿ Tu practicas o eres naturalmente así de idiota?.

Haruka: Por que todos en esta maldita entrevista insisten en que soy un idiota, solo soy yo mismo, eso no tiene nada de idiota.

Dusk: En otros "universos" ( Fics) se dice que tienes sentimientos incestuosos hacia Fluttershy ¿ es esto cierto?.

Dusk: Quien carajo te metió eso en la cabeza? Jamás haría eso con mi hermana, juro por mi magia de unicornio que YO jamás haría eso con ella- Un brillo aguamarina confirmo el pacto, nada le paso a este Dusk, pero desconocido por el, varios Dusk en otras dimensiones están siendo azotados por rayos en este momento.

* * *

Kuroi Lirio.

Rei, luego de tu experiencia lesbica sexual con la Sora Seraph, ¿ por que carajos no te le propones a Haruka y se hacen pareja de una vez?.

Rei: OK, quiero aclarar que ese día entraron un función habilidades y necesidades de mi especie que nunca antes experimente, y por eso hice lo que hice, además de que juego en el mismo equipo que mis mamas, me gustan las chicas, y salir con Haru-Baka, el es algo así como mi mejor amigo gay, solo que no es gay, o al menos aun no lo admite.

Haruka ¿ Cual fue el mejor orgasmo que experimentaste hasta ahora? ¿ en tu cuerpo normal, cuando te masturbaste como chica o el que tuviste con Rei?.

Haruka: El mejor orgasmo hasta ahora, fue la noche de los cambios de sexo, solo digamos que ninguna de las dos soras nos fuimos a dormir esa noche aunque no se si eso cuenta como masturbación, y lo mas interesante, fue que el hechizo solo revirtió a mi parte humana, la parte Seraph se quedo chica!.

Princesa Luna ¿ Acaso no tienes un poco de vergüenza por tener relaciones sexuales lesbicas, incestuosas, pedofilicas y posiblemente masoquistas con tu hermana Celestia? Y si yo lo se, Celestia se lo dijo a Shadow y Shadow me dijo a mi

Princesa Luna: ….Vuelvo enseguida…-

El rostro de la princesa es una perfecta cara de Póker, pero su magia flamea a su alrededor salvajemente irradiando una ira indescriptible, nhe que es lo peor que podría pasar…quien rayos toca la puerta…no…hay Huey no, por favor no…..NO METAS ESO HAY…POR FAVOR NO ME ARRANQUES LOS BRAZOS, NO VOLVERE A HABLAR LO JURO…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Vuelve a la cámara de entrevistas toda ensangrentada y mas calmada

Princesa Luna: No me importa lo que piensen, amo a mi hermana y ya me encargue del boquifloja del autor. Teehee voy por ti Kuroi-san.

(Hablando desde la camilla de paramédicos) Este es el fin de este Ask, el próximo cera dentro de otros diez capítulos, ahora el omake.

* * *

Omake: Sobre Carga de preguntas.

SLAYER 66.

¿ Si Celestia y Luna quieren tener hijos, Quien DA y quien RECIBE en la cama?.

Shadow: Yo te respondo esa, será…

¿Alguna vez abra Lemon en este fic, y no la palabra "lemon", Sino el sexo explicito y puro.

Shadow: Viejo aun te respondí la otra pregunta pero….

¿Esta legalizado el matrimonio lesbico en equestria?-

Shadow: Amigo por favor cálmate, y la respuesta a todas tus…

¿ Seguiré haciendo preguntas sin sentido?.

Shadow: Amigo si te calmas yo…

¿Algún día este fic será serio?

Shadow: Viejo si te tranquilizas yo respon….

Si el semen sabe tan mal como dicen en Internet ¿ Por que algunas mujeres se lo tragan a la hora de tener sexo?.

Shadow: -_-* como rayos sabría yo eso…

¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas? .

Shadow: …

¿Dejare de desvariar en algún momento?.

Shadow: CALLATE!.

La cabeza de Shadow estallo en una explosión de confeti por la sobre carga de preguntas, una gardevoir con vestido de sirvienta recogió los restos y se los llevo, a otra habitación.

La lección de hoy: Cuando alguien te bombardee con preguntas, solo ignóralos y asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

**Gardevoir: el maestro Shadow-Sama esta incapacitado por que su cabeza estallo, no se preocupen, estar bien en unos días, por mientras les pide que dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y que los vera en el próximo capitulo ,y les manda a decir Matta-ne!, ahora permiso, pero Shadow-sama y yo jugaremos a los Doctores jeje ( Sonríe lascivamente y se va de la habitación)**


End file.
